


we could be enough

by pepperimps01



Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Rose, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Scorbus 5th Year, gay albus potter, genderfluid!yann, no terfs allowed, openly bisexual scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperimps01/pseuds/pepperimps01
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are starting their fifth year hoping to improve from last year's disaster. But with their growing feelings for one another, that may be easier said then done.A slice of life fic with sprinkles of drama.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: The Scorbus Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121267
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wheee a new fic that I'm actually going to finish- because it's technically almost done anyway! I already finished a few chapters and outlines so I'm actually ~prepared~ to update. I'm so excited to share with you all what I've been working on. :D (Also Albus does a few swears in this fic, so be cautious if that isn't your jam) 
> 
> Added note, special thanks to my amazingly kind friends Julia and Sydney who read through this fic and supported me all the way! You guys are MVPs for dealing with my ramblings. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! They make my day :)

Albus stood at the platform idly, trolley in front of him, his silver and white ferret scurrying curiously inside her cage, her tiny pink nose twitching. His siblings James and Lily were by his side, followed by their parents behind them waiting for the train to arrive and ignoring the stares from people. Something Albus was familiar with and while the rest of his family relished in the spotlight, Albus was still uncomfortable with people looking at him. 

The high pitched squeak of a train whistle jostled Albus out of his thoughts. The ebony black Hogwarts Express roared in, slow from age but still bright and merry as ever. It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts. His fifth year. Normally he was never thrilled to be back to school. But this year felt different. Exciting, even. 

"Mum, do I have to wear these?" Lily complained, pointing at her new round glasses, identical to their father's. "I look ridiculous!"

"Don't be silly, I think they look lovely." Ginny said. 

"And you look just like me." Harry pointed out. 

"Oh yeah, that's what every teenage girl wants to hear: You look like your dad!" Lily rolled her eyes. “I can’t show my face again.” 

“You’re as dramatic as James.” Ginny grumbled, causing James to yell out ‘Oi!’ in protest. 

"Lily, we've been over this a hundred times. You need to be able to see." Harry said. "And those glasses were the perfect fit for you." 

"I'll just brew an eyesight potion." She scoffed. 

Albus hadn't been paying attention at all to his family spat, instead he was scanning the crowded area for a familiar silver blond head. 

"Where is he? Do you think he's here?" He asked no one in particular, anxiety growing in his stomach. "He has to, right?" 

"I doubt Mini Malfoy has missed a day of school in his entire life." James said, ruffling Albus' already messy hair. “Maybe he’s already on the train.” 

"Shut up James." Albus muttered, which had become his go to phrase as of late. "Don't you have Head Boy bullshit to do?" 

James grinned, facing Albus. The reflection of his Head Boy badge shined directly into his eye, causing Albus to yelp in annoyance. "You're right, Al. Thanks for reminding me. I'll be off then!" 

"Not before you say goodbye!" Ginny reminded her oldest son. "It's your last year at Hogwarts." She fixed his auburn fringe so it was out of his eyes. “And your parents deserve a proper goodbye.” 

"Yeah yeah." James gave both parents a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He had to bend down to kiss Ginny, as he now towered over her. Something that Albus silently resented, seeing as he was still unbelievably short even at fifteen. 

Lily left directly after James, her goodbye just as brief as his as she had spotted her best friends Pippa Ernst, Felix Boot and Holly Jordan. 

Albus lingered behind, hesitant to leave his parents. He nibbled at his cracked lips. 

Ginny seemed to have read his thoughts. "Remember if you need anything, we're just an owl away." She cupped his freckled cheeks.

"I know mum." Albus said.

"Or you can floo us if anyone decides to give you a hard time." Harry said, patting his son's shoulder. 

"I'll be alright." He smiled. "I've got Scorpius. And Rose I guess." 

Ginny nodded, giving him one last hug. "Be strong Albus. Try not to cause too much trouble, yeah?" 

Albus laughed lightly. "No time traveling or sneaking off the train? Aw." 

Ginny cringed. "Especially not that." 

The train whistled once more. 

"I should go." Albus said. "Don't want to miss the train." 

Unexpectedly, Harry reached out and hugged Albus for a long time. "We'll miss you." He said, his voice low, but full of emotion. 

Albus met Harry's bottle green eyes, the same as his. "I'll write, I promise." He vowed. 

* * *

James wanted to board the train early to meet with the prefects and sort things out. He hadn't even had time to catch up with his mates about their summers. It was a tradition he always did, even when he was prefect. Now that he was Head Boy, a title his Uncle Percy had praised him for hours once he was awarded his badge, it made sense to take his duties somewhat seriously. 

He paused in the middle of the corridor, debating on going back. At least to say hello to Freddie and Roxanne. Before he could turn around, someone rudely interrupted his internal monologue. 

"Excuse me." Piped a feminine voice from behind him. "You're blocking the corridor." 

"What? Er- erm." James backed himself towards the wall, nearly falling into an open compartment. "Sorry." He turned to whoever was speaking. 

A slender girl passed him, jet black hair tied into a high, bouncy ponytail. "Thanks." She said curtly and she shimmied past him. Directly into the prefects cabin. 

Damn. So much for making a great first impression with the prefects. 

James reluctantly followed the girl into the compartment. There were several other kids there, including some of his cousins. Molly, a bright Slytherin, was having an animated discussion with Karl Jenkins, Hufflepuff. Polly Chapman of Gryffindor was squished between them, painting her nails a bright pink. There were a few other kids that James recognized. Jess Jordan, Yann Fredericks, and Maeve Finnigan-Thomas. He knew his cousin Rose was also supposed to be there but her seat was empty. 

And then there was the girl he bumped into. She was already in uniform, a Ravenclaw and most notably had a Head Girl badge pinned to her shirt. She was quite pretty, but had a serious expression that was unlike James, who always seemed to be grinning. 

"Um, hi everyone." James cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with the girl to avoid any further embarrassment. He stumbled into a seat across from Karl. "My name is Head Boy and I'm James." 

Mortified, he immediately corrected himself, trying his best to ignore the confused stare from the girl. "I meant I'm James and I'm Head Boy."

The girl cleared her throat, fixing her black fringe from her dark brown eyes. 

"And I'm Iris Huang, Head Girl. I have a few notes I'd like to go through before we start our patrol along the corridors." Iris stated, her voice firm but still friendly. "Can we all introduce ourselves?" 

James sank down in his seat miserably. This was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Before he entered their usual compartment, Albus overhead a muffled conversation from inside. Curiosity got the best of him, and he listened. 

"I just don't know what to do." Rose said, sounding drained and even hurt, a combination that was unheard of for Rose Granger-Weasley. Rose usually was unbelievably confident. It was unnerving to hear her sound ...defeated almost. 

"I think you should talk to her." Scorpius said. "Try to." 

"I have but..." Rose trailed off. "She'll hate me." 

“She won’t hate you.” 

"Who hates you?" Albus repeated out loud. He covered his mouth. 

"Hang on, I heard something." Scorpius opened the compartment door. His eyes lit up, grinning widely. "Albus!" He exclaimed happily. 

Albus beamed, happily hugging his friend. Their hug lingered for a few moments, Albus’ face pressed accidentally into his friend’s jumper because of his height. Scorpius’ hugs always felt safe and comfortable, not to mention smelled of strawberries. When they backed away from the hug, Albus noted that Scorpius had grown a few inches and his features seemed a bit sharper, handsomer. But he still had the same bright eyes and warm smile. 

"I missed you." Albus mumbled.

"And I, you." Scorpius said. “Come in!”

Rose leaned over, hands on her hips. "Didn't your parents tell you not to eavesdrop?" 

"I wasn't..." Albus ears turned pink. "I didn't mean to." He took a seat, Scorpius sat next to him and Rose across. "It just happened. So who hates you?" 

"Well-" Scorpius started. 

"No one!" Rose snapped, shooting Scorpius a warning glare. "No one at all." 

"Right. No one at all." Scorpius echoed. 

Rose bit her lip. "It's just girl drama. Friends and such." 

Albus nodded. "So that's why you're sitting with us." 

"No- well...er..." Rose looked unsure. "I didn't want to be alone. I know...I haven't been the best to you two..."

Scorpius waved his hand. "It's alright, you don't have to explain.”

Rose opened her mouth, perhaps ready to object or reply with some snark, but instead she smiled. "Thank you." 

The train started to move. Initially Albus was disappointed. He was used to Scorpius and him sharing a compartment by themselves. It was a special tradition. But he found himself actually enjoying Rose's company when she wasn't being obnoxious like bragging about her achievements. 

"So what are your electives this year?" She asked, scratching Scorpius' pet calico cat's ear. "I'm taking Arithmancy and Divination. Same as last year."

"Doesn't your mum hate Divination?" Scorpius tilted his head. 

"Yes well," Rose folded her hands on her skirt. "I like it. Despite it being considered a hoax, I enjoy opening my inner eye. So what about you two?"

"I'm taking Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes!" Scorpius said proudly. 

"Care of Magical Creatures and Runes." Albus said. 

"You were always fond of creatures." Rose noted. 

“He's brilliant!" Scorpius blurted out. "I was rubbish at it when I took it third year...but Al has raw talent. He makes it look easy"

Albus blushed at the praise, somehow more embarrassed (and delighted) when Scorpius said it- though he wasn't sure why. His mind was still buzzing even when Scorpius was babbling non stop through the train ride about books he read over the summer. Albus could tell even Rose, who was an avid reader herself was getting a bit bored but still politely nodding her head. But Albus was still paying attention, watching as Scorpius' bright silver eyes lit up in excitement whenever he mentioned a particular moment in the book he loved.

Halfway through the train ride, they happily gorged themselves with way too many sweets from the trolley witch. Rose had to order for them, as they still feared the wrath of the trolley witch from the previous year. 

"So I'm trying out for the Quidditch team this year." Scorpius said, cheerfully unwrapping a box of fudge flies. "Dad's been helping me practice over the summer." 

Albus still detested Quidditch, but he was ecstatic for his friend. "That's fantastic, mate!" His fingertips accidently brushed Scorpius' thigh. He retracted his hand, blushing profusely. 

Rose shot Albus a knowing look which he ignored.

Scorpius turned pink. "I'm excited. And nervous. Mostly nervous." 

"Don't be." Rose said. "I'm sure you'll be great. But I won't go easy on you." She added with a smirk. 

“Noted.” Scorpius grinned. 

Rose’s dark eyes widened and she immediately hid her face with one of her heavy textbooks. 

Both boys shared a look, puzzled. 

“Is something wro- ohh…” Scorpius glanced behind Albus’ head towards the compartment. 

“What?” Albus turned around. All he saw was a figure moving through the corridors. “What?” He repeated. 

“Frances Longbottom.” Scorpius whispered. 

“Frankie.” Rose corrected quickly. 

“What about her?” Albus knew her as Neville’s daughter. They had met a few times, but he wasn’t exactly close with the blonde Gryffindor. She was a year younger and seemed to always hang around with Rose. “Wait. Did you two have a row?” 

Rose checked to see if Frankie was gone, then removed her book, sighing miserably. “Kind of. It’s complicated.” 

“You don’t have to tell us.” Scorpius said. “We can…”

“No. No, I need to tell someone.” Rose took a deep breath. “We snogged.”

“Snogged?” 

“Yes, Albus. Snogged. Kissed. Pressed our lips together.” Rose huffed. 

“I didn’t even know you two were together.” Albus shrugged. 

“We aren’t.” She played with one of the pages in the book. “I do like her though. I just…” 

“I get it.” Scorpius said. “I really do, me being…” He waved his hand vaugley. “Bisexual and all.” He sang ‘bisexual’, stretching the word. Albus giggled fondly, immensely proud that his friend was confident and open with his sexuality. 

“Except I don’t like labels. Neither does Frankie.” Rose frowned. “I’m not out to anyone except my parents and Hugo. And you guys I suppose. I know...I know things are different now, but I still feel scared. I guess that’s why I’ve been avoiding her.” 

“It’s a shame Hogwarts doesn’t have a safe space for queer people.” Albus said thoughtfully staring out the misty window. He hadn’t meant anything by it, just a statement. But Scorpius yelped out. 

“THAT’S IT!” He shrieked, elated. Realizing how loud he was, blushed. “I mean…” He lowered his voice. “That’s it! Albus, you’re amazing!” He hugged him tightly.

“I am?” Albus wheezed from Scorpius’ bone crushing hug. 

“He is?” Rose looked even more confused. 

“An LGBT+ club!” Scorpius exclaimed. “For queer and questioning students to hang out and be themselves!” 

“That’s...not a terrible idea.” Rose said. “But I’m not sure I would have time to attend with studying and Quidditch practice...and…”   
“We can help you! We’ll do it together.” Scorpius said. 

“We will?” Albus cringed. “I dunno guys.” He had a sickly feeling in his stomach. Scorpius noticed immediately. 

“You alright, Al? You look a bit ill.” Scorpius frowned, checking Albus’ forehead. “No fever…” 

“Yeah, just too many sweets.” Albus lied, swallowing, praying silently he wouldn’t vomit over his crush. If he did, any hope of Scorpius liking him would disappear. 

“Just rest Albus.” Rose said. “I should go- I just remembered I have prefect rounds to do. It was nice seeing you both though.” 

Once she left, Albus leaned against Scorpius' shoulder to use as a pillow. His eyes fluttered closed, already drifting off despite the sharp pains in his stomach. 

The idea of an LGBT+ club sounded nice and a wonderful feeling of comfort to students that needed it. But Albus couldn’t go. The image of standing around, telling his classmates who he really was, terrified him. He had known people who were like him, his Uncle Charlie for instance. But for some reason it panicked him more in regards to himself. He knew it would add another target to his back. A target that would only become more noticeable if he revealed his feelings for Scorpius. 

Harry Potter and his Slytherin, squib, gay, son was too much. And there were times he hated himself for it. He knew times had changed, that perhaps the world would be more accepting instead of disgusted if he came out. But he couldn’t do it now. So he stayed silent. 

Both boys fell asleep, cuddled against each other until they arrived at Hogwarts late that evening.

* * *

Rose finished her rounds in record time, despite forgetting to do it initially. Normally she was on top of things, especially school related things but today (most of the summer really) she had been distracted. Her mum had taken notice, Hermione had always been sharp and understanding especially regarding her children. Even Hugo and her father seemed to notice something was different. Whenever her eyes wandered or she ate less during meals. The little things they picked up on. 

Coming out wasn’t too terrible, her family had accepted her so quickly it was almost overwhelming. It had felt like a weight lifting off her chest. She was mostly relieved. 

But the aching feeling of dread regarding Frankie was too strong. She didn’t know if what she felt was love or just simple admiration. She had always liked Frankie. Quiet, polite and gentle, she was a girl who didn’t mind when Rose talked passionately about the Goblin Rebellion or about a brand new book she read. Most girls called Rose boring, unappealing. Sure, she was a Granger-Weasley, Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but those traits could only get her so far. She had the intellect and know it all personality of her mother, with the Weasley temper. It was an unfortunate combination that frustrated her fellow classmates. But Frankie was always encouraging, even relished in Rose’s academic achievements. And in return, Rose would love to listen for hours about Herbology. Frankie knew facts about more than 300 types of plants, magical and otherwise. 

She was an enigma of both beauty, with her strawberry blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, to her smile which revealed a small dimple on her cheek. To her passion for plants and book binding, a special hobby of hers that Rose didn’t quite understand, but still enjoyed talking about it with her. 

Love was a strong word, but there were nights she still remembered her soft pink lips as they kissed. It was electrifying. And even if Frankie had moved on by now, Rose would still remember her first crush and first real friend. 

“Rosie?” 

That voice. Shit.

Rose froze, turning around to face Frankie, the hairs on her neck rising. “Frankie?” She uttered, hating how weak her voice sounded. 

“I meant to talk to you.” Frankie said, her voice unsure. “About summer.”   
  


“There’s nothing to talk about.” Rose said coldly, expressionless. “We snogged, that’s it.” Her voice started to shake slightly, forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat. “It doesn’t mean anything.”   
  


“Please listen Rose, I didn’t mean to panic I just-” 

“I have to finish my rounds. Goodbye Frances.” Rose turned around, refusing to look behind her and see her friend’s crushed, heartbroken expression. 

* * *

Okay, so maybe that first impression wasn’t perfect. No problem. James was excellent at improvising. By the time the train halted to a stop, he found himself walking side by side with Iris. 

“So um,” James said dumbly. “Iris, right? Like the flower?” He wanted to smack himself. 

“Yes.” She said, eyebrows raised. “James, like the Potter?” She smirked. 

James nodded, lost in her eyes for a moment before grinning like a fool. 

“Thought so.” Iris said, eyes twinkling. 

James took a deep breath. “I was- maybe...hopefully- I mean if you’re not, you know-” 

Come on James. Use your words! You’re talking like a bumbling idiot. 

“Firs’ years! Firs years o’r here!” Hagrid bellowed, holding his enormous lantern. Tiny, anxious first year students followed the half giant towards the boats, while the older students traveled to the carriages drawn by thestrals. 

James cursed internally. There goes his chance. Unless…

“Maybe we can sit in the same carriage!” He blurted out, red as a tomato. 

Iris looked at him, taking a few moments to process the random statement. “I’d love to but I usually sit with my friends. Sorry James. I’ll see you around though?”   
  


“Hm? Oh, yeah sure.” James pretended as if he wasn’t wounded at all. “Yeah that sounds great. I’ll see you around then.” As if to make things worse, he did double finger guns. 

To his surprise, Iris returned the gesture with a giggle then joined her friends.

When James found his mates, he grumbled moodily to himself. To his horror, they had seen the whole thing.

“Wow Jamesie, I’m impressed.” Freddie teased. “It isn’t even the first day, and you’ve already made a complete arse of yourself.” 

“When is he not?” Roxanne said cheekily. 

“Oi, shut up.” James groaned. “I don’t know what happened.” 

“I do!” Chaya Goldstein piped up. “You tried to flirt and failed quite miserably. It was honestly a bit pathetic.” 

“Nice going by the way, I’d give it a...4/10.” Nick Wood said. 

“My flirting skills aren't 4/10!” James argued. 

“You’re right, that might be too generous.” Nick shrugged. “Negative four then?”

“It’s not like you’re surrounded by girls either, Nicky.” Freddie pointed out. “Nor am I.”

“Because you’re gay, idiot.” Roxanne rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, so are you!”

“I prefer the term lesbian thank you very much!” 

“Anyway!” Freddie said. “James, this hopeless romantic act is getting worrisome.” 

  
“I’m not a hopeless romantic.” James scoffed. 

Freddie looked unconvinced. “Need I remind you of Maya Daniels? Or Luke Winter?” 

James’ cheeks flushed. “That was a long time ago.” 

“Wasn’t your thing with Luke only a month ago?” Nick asked. 

James stared at his shoes in shame, staying silent until they arrived at Hogwarts. What was his deal with Iris? He dated loads of times, both boys and girls and not once had he felt so...fuzzy. It was like the human equivalent of those mushy Valentines cards. It was too weird. 

At least he could avoid her at the feast hopefully. That is, until they started doing their rounds together. 

How was he going to survive 7th year? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Rose plan out the LGBT+ club, much to Albus' dismay. Albus confides to Neville about his doubts. Rose and Frankie try to make amends. 
> 
> TW: Not descriptive, but still internalized homophobia.

The following morning Albus was at the Slytherin table, ignoring everyone and everything since he hadn’t yet had coffee. He started drinking it in his 3rd year, and now he was required to inhale it in order to function at school. He lifted his head slightly when he saw Scorpius arrive, holding two hot mugs. The bitter, familiar warm aroma wafted the air. 

“One coffee for you.” Scorpius said, sliding one mug over. “No sugar, extra cream. Extremely, inhumanly bitter.” He slid the mug over, which Albus accepted gratefully.

“Like my soul. Thanks.” He took a long sip, the rich drink burning his tongue. “Okay. Now I’m good.” He exhaled. 

Scorpius chuckled, taking a seat across from him. His coffee was the exact opposite of Albus’. Extra, extra sugar plus an enormous spoonful of cocoa powder. Albus would never understand Scorpius’ weird sugar obsession. 

He then tucked into his breakfast, buttered toast, eggs and bacon. Albus was never really hungry during breakfast, so he stuck with a `bland bowl of porridge. 

“Are you excited for classes?” Scorpius asked, mouthful of toast. 

“Is that even a question? I’m positively ecstatic.” Albus said dryly. “As long as I don’t need a wand, I’ll be good.” 

“But we both got new wands a few months ago.” Scorpius pointed out. “And you’ve improved immensely.”

Albus’ new wand had been picked out shortly after his ‘adventure’ through time. Oak, 9 and a half inches, dragon heartstring, a relatively flexible wand. While his wand work had improved, at least in Charms, he was still no prodigy. Rudimentary spells still took a lot of extra studying for him. Thankfully Scorpius was eager to help, otherwise his O.W.Ls would be a disaster. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Albus decided to focus on his porridge. Scorpius sensed his discomfort, so he moved on. 

“I’m mostly excited for Quidditch. Tryouts are this Saturday!” He exclaimed. “Maybe you could try out with me.” He poked Albus’ shoulder playfully. 

Albus made a face. “No thanks. Quidditch is just another thing I can fail at. I’ll watch you though.” 

Scorpius looked disappointed, but nodded. “Alright.” 

Lily soon joined their table, having already finished her breakfast. She had braided her flaming red hair into two plaits. 

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Oh look Scorp, we’ve got a little lion on our table.”

Lily scowled, placing one hand on her hip. “Not in public, Al, I have a reputation.” referring to the embarrassing nickname. 

“What reputation?” He teased. 

She stole a piece of bacon from Scorpius’ plate. “Watch it." She warned, then added. "I heard you losers are starting an LGBT+ club.” 

“Wh- no we aren’t.” Albus shot a glare at Scorpius. “You told everyone?”

“Only Lily!” Scorpius explained quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. “I thought it was a nice idea. And it is!” 

“It is!” Lily agreed, nodding so vigorously that her glasses slipped down her nose. 

“But we- I’m not going to be apart of-” 

“Well I’m one hundred percent up for it. So are my friends.” Lily said. “When’s the first meeting?”

“We haven’t decided yet. Rose and I, that is.” Scorpius said. “We’ll let you know as soon as possible.” 

Lily grinned, then left to rejoin her friend group. 

“Scorpius-” Albus started, frustrated. “I didn’t mean anything when I suggested that, you know.” 

“So...I’m assuming you don’t want to join the club?” Scorpius asked. 

“It’s not that Scorpius. I’m just- it’s not my thing. Clubs and junk. Especially not ones where we talk in a circle cheering about sex.”

  
“That’s not what it would be at all!” Scorpius said, cheeks flushed. “It would be a safe space for queer people. I just thought you would want to-” 

“You thought?” Albus repeated, dropping his spoon so violently that it made a loud noise. Seeing Scorpius’ surprised face, he hesitated, biting his lip. “Sorry. I’m just...you and Rose have fun with the club. I’ll see you at Charms.” 

“S-Sure!” Scorpius said. “No problem. See you later.” 

Albus made a hasty retreat to class, but not before he paused to take a few deep breaths. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, the anxiety eating him alive. He didn’t know what his problem was. He hated disappointing Scorpius, it pained him to look so hurt. But he also couldn’t attend the club. Not if it meant telling the whole club he fancied blokes. Soon they would connect the dots. Soon they would tell everyone, whispers would fill the halls. And the worst part was he couldn’t face Scorpius, who surely did not fancy him that way. Just because Scorpius was bisexual, didn’t mean he fancied Albus. Not that he could blame him. 

It was the worst feeling in the world, hiding his true feelings. He knew deep down it was wrong to hide who he was. He knew Scorpius would accept him. But admitting that he had a crush on him was a whole other problem, and Albus was too terrified to face it. 

There was no way in Hell Scorpius liked him back. They were just friends. Just friends.

* * *

“So are you going to tell him?” Rose asked on their way to Charms. 

“Tell who what?” Scorpius asked, pretending to be oblivious. 

“You know what I’m talking about…” Rose said to the lanky blond.

Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly. “No, I haven’t. Not yet.”

“Come on, Scorpius.” Rose groaned. “Not to pressure you or anything, but it’s been months! And as much as I enjoy watching you two act like lovesick idiots, it’s starting to get tiresome.” 

Scorpius sighed. “I know. It’s bothering me too. But Rose, I don’t even know if he fancies blokes. What if he doesn’t?” He stopped abruptly, causing Yann Fredericks slammed into him when he did. “Oh Merlin’s beard, what if he laughs at me? Or is so utterly repulsed with me he’d rather snog a troll then go out with me?” 

“Oi, get movin’.” Yann grumbled, passing the pair irritably. Scorpius offered a quick apology, but the sandy haired student had already left.

“Scorpius, this is Albus we’re talking about.” Rose said, shaking her head with laughter. “He adores you! There’s no way he would be disgusted with you. And even if he didn’t like you, he would never stop being your friend.” She paused. “However, the way my cousin looks at you...it’s special. I may have my nose in a book half the time, but even I can tell there’s something there.” 

Scorpius blushed, looking hopeful. “You really think so? You’re not pulling my leg?”

“I can’t confirm for sure.” Rose said honestly. “I don’t want to assume anything. But I have a strong feeling that he likes you.”

Scorpius couldn’t help but squeal like an excited schoolgirl. It was the only appropriate response. “I’m going to tell him as soon as I can.” He was glowing with excitement, a slight skip in his step. “I’m going to tell him.” He repeated.

“And the LGBT+ club will be the perfect opportunity to find out.” Rose wiggled her eyebrows.

Scorpius frowned. “He doesn’t want to go, and seemed a bit sensitive about it.”

“Oh.” She hummed. “Well, that isn’t exactly a good sign.”

“Maybe he’ll change his mind though!” Scorpius said. 

“Maybe.” Rose echoed. “He could just be shy about the whole group thing. I don’t blame him.” 

"That’s true. I’ll talk to him sometime this week.” He said, running a hand through his wispy silver hair. “Malfoy the Unanxious can totally handle admitting his crush. Totally.” 

“I believe in you, Scorpius.” Rose said, pleased with her friend. 

They entered the classroom still chatting about the club and Albus. There were only a handful of students in the class, so they approached Professor Flitwick at the front of the room, where he was perched on a step stool, taking attendance. 

“You ask him-” Rose hissed. 

“No, I can’t, you ask him!” Scorpius said. 

“It was your idea!”   
  
“Technically, Albus suggested it-” 

“Whatever! Just ask him!”   
  
“I’m just not comfortable with confrontation!” 

"Confrontation? This is hardly confrontation!"

"Then _you_ ask him!" 

"For gods sake, Scorpius!"

Flitwick cleared his throat. “Can I help you two?” 

“Actually, yes.” Rose said, shooting a look at Scorpius. “We’re starting a club.” She nudged Scorpius. 

“Er yes.” Scorpius said. “An LGBT+ club.” 

Flitwick beamed. “How delightful! I have been suggesting this very idea to Minerva for years!” 

“Really?” Scorpius and Rose asked in awe. 

“Why yes,” The elderly wizard squeaked. “I’ll happily be your sponsor for this club. When would this be exactly?” 

“We were thinking about Mondays at 7pm?” Rose suggested. 

“Excellent, thank you for telling me Miss Granger-Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, now off to your seats. Class is about to begin!” 

Scorpius and Rose shared a grin, overhearing Flitwick chuckle happily to himself. 

“Oh, I simply must let my husband know about this, I’ll send an owl right away.” Flitwick squealed. 

Rose was about to take her usual seat, but to her annoyance Frankie was seated next to it. She made a beeline towards Albus and Scorpius, ignoring the girl entirely. She couldn’t face her again. Not yet.

“Now class today we will be learning how to successfully cast the Leg Locker Curse! This will only be necessary in duelling, so no funny business out in the halls.” Flitwick glanced at Karl Jenkins. “Please take out your spell books so we can review.” 

The class collectively groaned. 

* * *

After class, Scorpius had a free period while Albus went to Care of Magical Creatures. He decided the best and most responsible decision would be to study and do extra reading. What he hadn’t expected, was to see James Potter already at the library, nose in a book.

“James?” Scorpius said, causing the older boy to jolt up in surprise.

“Gah!” He yelped, nearly smashing his nearby ink pot. “Merlin’s saggy bollocks!” 

“Shh!” Polly Chapman hissed. 

“Sorry!” Scorpius whispered, shooting an apologetic look to Polly, then said to James: “I just didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“Hullo to you too, Blondie.” James raised an eyebrow, then explained after Scorpius looked at him, unamused. “It’s N.E.W.T year. I’m not risking failing.” 

Scorpius nodded, placing his stack of books in front of him. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something. I’m trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team and…” 

“I’m not giving you any pointers.” James said. “You’re the opposing team after all.” 

“No, no I meant.” Scorpius opened one of his books. “I just don’t know how to juggle studying and practice. If I make the team, that is.” 

James thought for a moment, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on a response, something Albus frequently did. 

“And you must be so stressed, being Head Boy and all.” Scorpius said. 

“It’s not easy, I’ll give you that.” James shrugged. “There are some days I just want to curl up in bed and sleep. Or cry, depending on my mood. With my dyslexia, it makes studying a lot harder at times. That’s why I ask for help when I need it. That’s my advice whenever you feel overwhelmed: Ask for help. But you should be fine, Albus tells me you’re a massive geek anyway.” 

“He’s right.” Scorpius laughed lightly. 

“Also...Scorpius?” James’ warm eyes looked up from his book.

“James?” 

“I heard from Lily that you were starting an LGBT+ club?” James said, for once looking a bit shy. Normally James had an air of confidence, never afraid to speak his mind. Here he looked unsure, hesitant.

“With Rose, yes.” Scorpius said. “Do you want to join?”

James rubbed the back of his neck. “Dunno. I hope so.” 

“We would be so happy if you came, James.” Scorpius said. 

James returned the smile. “Thank you. I’ll see you then, hopefully.” 

* * *

After Care of Magical Creatures, Albus had Herbology, a class he only enjoyed because of Professor Longbottom. He wasn’t terrible at it either, which was a bonus. But his godfather always supported him and was always patient with him. 

The greenhouse was a secluded area, a comforting place that he enjoyed. It was cozy, not too large and was decorated with all sorts of plants and vegetation, each of different shapes and sizes and colours. Some plants were innocent, others were downright dangerous, snapping at fingers with it's pointed teeth or oozing with poison. Moss grew on the clear windows, something students frequently complained about since it was quite gross, however Professor Longbottom told them it was growing naturally and it had the right to stay.

They had been reviewing Mandrakes, a particularly annoying plant that Albus wasn’t fond of. But at least he had been partnered with Scorpius. The duo removed their fluffy pink earmuffs, chatting among themselves once the class had ended. Before they could exit the greenhouse, Neville stopped them. 

“Al, can you help me with something real quick?” He asked, his voice hushed so the other students wouldn’t hear.

But Polly Chapman had heard as she walked by, giggling to Yann about how he was supposedly in trouble. 

Albus’ cheeks went warm, but nodded.. “Yes, professor.” To Scorpius, he said. “Go on without me mate, I’ll see you later.” 

Scorpius looked reluctant to leave, but nodded and left with the other students. “Bye.” He whispered. 

“Neville?” Albus said when he was certain everyone had left. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Not at all, Albus.” His godfather said warmly. “I just need some help preparing these puffapods for the third years. “ He waved his wand, and said plants floated towards them “And we could have a little chat?” 

Albus took the strange plant and helped stack them into their pots. “Sure.” 

“Careful of their spores-” 

“They cause dizziness.” Albus recited proudly. 

“Excellent!” Neville praised. “So how have you been?” 

Albus shrugged. “Fine.” 

“Fifth year is a difficult year for everyone. So if you ever need any help or guidance, I’m here.” Neville said. “Not just as your professor, but as your godfather.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said with a sigh. “It hasn’t really been schoolwork that has been challenging surprisingly.” 

“Ah.” Neville heaved a giant pot on the top shelf with a huff. 

“Scorpius and Rose have been spending time together.” Albus muttered. “Making this club. And I’m not against the club, I just don’t want to join because of reasons. But seeing them be so close…” 

Neville wiped the sweat from his brow. “That must be hard. Being the third wheel?”

“No. I mean...kind of?” Albus dropped the plant in the pot. “I don’t know.” 

His godfather hummed, still listening. 

“I’ve been feeling a little sick every time I see them together.” Albus muttered. “And hearing about their stupid club.” 

Neville stopped working for a moment. “Do you think...perhaps you’re jealous of Rose spending time with Scorpius? Not just the club itself?” 

Albus paled, shaking his head quickly. “I’m not jealous. That’s ridiculous. It’s not like- like I- like I...” His cheeks warmed, panicking slightly. 

“Al?” Neville reached a hand to Albus’ shoulder, sensing his discomfort and choosing his next words carefully. “I know it’s hard, seeing someone you love or care about being with someone else. But I can tell, Scorpius would never stop being your friend. I think you know that deep down, too.” 

Tears welled up inside Albus’ from Neville’s comforting tone, something inside him snapped. Like a dam breaking open, he trembled, embracing his godfather tightly as gut wrenching sobs wracked against his chest. 

“Albus?” Neville was surprised and concerned. “What’s-” 

“I can’t- Neville- I’m sorry.” His voice cracked, choking on his sobs."Please don't ask me what's wrong. Please, it just makes it worse." 

“Don’t be sorry, I’m here, Al.” Neville comforted. “I’m here.” 

“I think I like him.” His voice barely above a whisper. “I know I’ve always liked him but this…” He bit his lip. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“No- Scorpius doesn’t- he doesn’t...” Albus trailed off, wiping his tears. “He likes Rose.”

“You should talk to him.” Neville said, summoning for a box of tissues, which Albus accepted gratefully. “Not everything you just told me, not if you don’t want to. But you should explain that you miss being around him.” 

“I’ll think about that.” Albus said, voice still shaky. “Promise not to tell anyone?”

“I promise.” 

* * *

Albus’ quest to find Scorpius wasn’t a long one. He found the blond boy walking down the staircases. A sudden jolt of energy entered Albus and he raced towards him. 

“Scorpius!” He cried out, praying he didn't notice his still red eyes from crying pathetically to Neville. 

The boy turned around, his stormy eyes brightening. “Albus! Are you oka-” Albus wrapped his arms around him. “Hello. Oh, look at that. We’re hugging now! I’ve quite missed your hugs. Our hugs.” 

“I’ve missed you.” Albus whispered. “So much.” 

“But you just saw me?” 

"I know. I just missed talking with you properly.” 

“I have too. I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted with the club and preparing for Quidditch. I feel like I’ve been ignoring you.” 

“You haven’t. I’ve been a huge git lately.” Albus frowned. “I’m sorry for dismissing your club. Just because I’m not interested in joining, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have been supportive towards you and Rose.” 

“Albus.” Scorpius cupped his cheek. “It’s alright, I’m not cross with you or anything. I understand completely how it would have made you feel awkward or embarrassed. ” 

“So…” Albus said shyly. “Friends?” 

“Alw-” The staircases lurched forward, causing Scorpius to stumble back clumsily. “Oh!” 

Thinking quickly, Albus grabbed Scorpius’ waist, catching him, while his other hand gripped onto the railing. “Alright there?”

Their faces were close, their noses were only a few millimeters apart. Green eyes met grey ones, and Albus swore he saw a faint pink blush dusting the other boy’s cheeks. 

“Oh um. Never better.” He uttered, then added. “Looks like I fell for you.” 

“I-er um.” Albus moved away slightly, taken aback by the comment. Was that...flirting? Albus had never been flirted with so he had no clue. “I guess...you have.” He coughed awkwardly. `

“Yes. Erm.” Scorpius stood up. “Thank you for um- making sure I didn’t fall. That would have not been fun. Actually quite the opposite of fun since I would be flat like a pancake. Or in a lot of pain. Or both.” 

“Right.” Albus murmured. “We should probably move from the middle of the staircase.”

“Oh no, let’s stand in the middle and block everyone’s path.” Scorpius laughed, spreading his noodle arms out. “You shall not pass!” He giggled, accidentally scaring a group of first years. “Oops. Sorry. Carry on.” 

“Goodness, Scorp." Albus snorted, taking Scorpius’ arm as they headed down the steps. "You're such a clumsy beanstalk." 

“I’m not that tall! You’re just incredibly short!” 

“Nu-uh! My mum says I’m average height.” He retorted, standing up on his tiptoes to eye Scorpius, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Mhm. Whatever you say, Al.” 

“Oi!” Albus lightly tapped Scorpius’ arm. “I’m just more down to Earth than most people!” He said between gasps of laughter. 

The boys merrily entered the Slytherin Common room, both minds at ease and enjoying each other’s company. 

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Gryffindor’s common room was unusually quiet, due to the late hour. Frankie Longbottom lay spread out on the couch, wearing her fuzzy red and gold pajamas, open DADA book lying lazily in her lap, unopened. She slowly turned the pages, scanning each word slowly, trying to analyze each sentence carefully. Frustrated with her lack of progress, she slammed the book shut and tossed it to the floor. 

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Uttered a voice, and a teacup floated into the air, landing neatly on the table beside Frankie. It was filled with warm tea with some honey dipped in. Her favorite.

“Who’s...Oh.” Frankie turned around, facing Rose wearing a pale pink bathrobe. Her bushy hair was out of its usual puffy pigtails and cascading down her shoulders. 

“You looked tired.” Rose said softly. 

Frankie nodded, taking the cup and sipping slowly, lest she burned her tongue. “Thank you.” 

She took a seat beside her, both girls unsure whether to speak. Frankie gazed at the crackling fireplace. 

“I’m sorry.” Rose said finally. “For…” She looked hesitant, afraid to admit when she was wrong. She swallowed her pride and continued. “For everything. I don’t know what came over me when we kissed. I’ve always enjoyed your company, and I’m not sure exactly when I started developing feelings for you but…” She shrugged. “I did. And if you aren’t attracted to me, I understand. I shouldn’t have stopped talking to you completely. That was immature and horrible, especially since you clearly still wanted to be friends despite everything. I want to be friends with you, Frankie. I love being your friend and I don’t want a silly crush to ruin that.” 

Frankie’s hazel eyes met Rose’s dark ones. A moment of electricity and light engulfed the pair. “I do like you Rosie.” She nibbled on her lip. “More than I’d like to admit. That’s why I was so hurt and angry with you when you stopped talking to me. It stung so much. That kiss...it woke me up. I know I didn’t react the best way when we snogged. I shouldn’t have run away. The truth is I was terrified too. And maybe I was freaking out that a girl like you would…” She turned away sadly. “A girl like me. I’m not pretty or clever or-” 

“Frankie. Frances.” Rose said sternly, taking the girl’s pale hand. A sudden bold feeling overtook her. “I don’t want any other girl. Or boy.” She made a gagging noise, which made Frankie giggle. “You’re the best girl I know. You’re so special to me.”

Her cheeks warmed. “You are too. And I know you know that.” She teased. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Of course I do. Well. Sort of. Lately I’ve been doubting that.” 

Frankie laughed. “So...friends for now?”    
  
“Till the end of time.” 

Rose smiled for once in the past few months. A genuine smile, not a forced one. Embracing Frankie was long overdue, and she hadn’t realized how much she longed to be in the other girl’s arms. They weren’t perfect, things may never go back to normal. But she had hope, a newfound strength that things would be better. For the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say on this chapter, but I hope you all like it. :D Feel free to comment me your thoughts! 
> 
> See you all next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius tries out for the Quidditch Team and gains a rival. Rose and Scorpius, with the help of Lily plan out the LGBT+ club.

Albus was in deep sleep, comfortably curled up in his four poster bed, snoring softly. Tucked under his duvet, orange and peach pink sunlight peeked through the window and hit his freckled face. Rolling over to stop the blinding light from ruining his beauty sleep, he fell back asleep once more. His dreams were relaxing for once, swirling around his head thanks to his sleeping drought preventing nightmares. Most nights were restless, so he relished the extra sleep. It was Saturday morning, meaning he had plenty of time to sleep in for hours. It had been a nice sleep, that is, until he heard a voice from beyond his dreams, beckoning him to wake up. 

"Albus!” Said a familiar sing song voice. “Al-bus~! Albus wake up! Please?” 

Albus could only grunt lazily in response. 

“Albus!” Scorpius tapped him a bit harder. 

“Five more…” He grumbled, nodding off. “Years.” 

“No, no not five more years!” Scorpius tried to pull Albus forward. “Albus Severus Potter!”

“Can’t hear you. I’m asleep.” He feigned a loud snore. 

“Come on, ugh, you’re so heavy-oh goodness-” He accidentally pulled Albus’ arm a bit too roughly. “Oops. Sorry.”    
  
Dazed and confused, dreams still clouded in his head, he shot upwards. “Wha-huh? Whuzzgoinon?” 

“You’re awake! Fantastic!” Scorpius cheered. “Oh, I’m sorry it’s so early, it’s just Quidditch tryouts today and you said you wanted to come watch. I’m so excited and slightly terrified. In fact, I was so nervous I nearly vomited when I woke up. I’m not sure what I would have vomited up though, since I haven’t eaten yet. Is that too much information? Sorry. But I’m alright now! Mostly.” He paused from his ramble to check on his sleepy friend. “Albus?” 

Albus had fallen back asleep, he had fallen back on his pillow and was snoring even louder than before. 

“Albus!” Scorpius exclaimed. “This is only one of the most important days of my life!”

Albus lurched forward (again) and banged his head on the board. “Fuck!” He hissed in both pain and annoyance as an ugly purple bruise blossomed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Merlin’s saggy bollocks!” 

Scorpius winced. “Sorry! Er...good morning?”

Albus grumbled about as he got dressed. So much for sleeping in and enjoying his Saturday. Already he was longing for his bed or at least a cup of coffee. At least he was supporting Scorpius, who seemed in a bright and chipper mood, despite it being an ungodly hour. They had time to grab some toast for breakfast. They trudged towards the Quidditch pitch, Albus mumbling about the dewy grass soaking his shoes and how it was still technically dark out. Not to mention, the Quidditch pitch brought back painful memories. Memories of a limp Craig Bowker, exactly where he stood.

“I’ll be by the stands. Good luck mate.” Albus said with a loud yawn, debating whether or not he should nap on the damp wooden stands. 

Scorpius took a deep breath, approaching the group of students. Some were already dressed in the green Quidditch robes, looking exhausted. Save for one, a tall girl wearing a hijab who looked wide awake despite the early hour and determined. There seemed to be at least twenty students trying out this morning. There was no way he had a chance, even with his father helping him over the summer. His frame was too gawky, too awkward. There was a boy beside him who was small, but had broad, strong shoulders. Scorpius was a twig compared to him. A twig that could easily be snapped. 

“Welcome!” She said, gesturing Scorpius over to join the students who were trying out. “Come on then, we’re just about to start. I’m Casey, and I’m Slytherin’s current Captain and one of the beaters.” 

Scorpius found himself between a small boy with copper hair and a girl with strawberry blonde hair. He grinned awkwardly, taking several deep breaths to ease his nerves. 

“Aye.” Copper hair said with a slight Irish accent. “I’m Ben!” 

Scorpius looked over, puzzled. “Have we met?” Immediately regretting how blunt he sounded, he blushed. “Sorry if that sounded rude. I’m really bad at talking.” He swore he recognized him before, but couldn’t place a name to his face. 

Ben laughed, winking. “Not at all, mate.” He thought for a moment before replying. “We might have met but I went by a different name then. I moved over to the boys dormitory at the end of last year.” 

“Oh!  _ Oh! _ ” Scorpius’ eyes widened in realization. “It’s nice to meet you Ben.”

Ben dimpled. “You too. So whatcha tryin’ out for?” 

“Seeker.” 

“Wicked. I’m tryin’ for Chaser. Good luck to ya.” 

“And to you as well.” 

“Ahem!” Casey spoke up sarcastically. “Sorry to interrupt your riveting conversation, boys, but tryouts are about to begin.” 

“Sorry!” Scorpius and Ben squeaked, embarrassed. 

“We’ll start with the Seekers. Dolohov will be tossing our practice snitches.” She explained referring to the dark haired girl behind her. “And I will time how fast you can catch them. Simple enough, but let’s see how well you do. I’ll be timing you not only on speed but on accuracy.” 

“Those who are trying out for Seeker, please stand in a queue behind me.” Dolohov said tiredly. 

Scorpius and the strawberry blonde girl joined the line. 

“Jenny Perkins!” Dolohov called. “You’re up. And if I can give any advice before we start, no one else knows what we’re doing either. So do your best.” 

The strawberry blonde girl- Jenny nervously stepped forward, clutching her broom. 

She performed well, catching all of the practice snitches in less than two minutes. Scorpius gulped. There was no way he would be able to catch them that fast, unless there was a miracle. 

“Scorpius Malfoy!” Dolohov said, causing Scorpius to flinch at the sound of his name. 

“Er- um.” He fiddled with his hands, slowly regretting this decision as all eyes were drawn to him. He stepped forward, his legs shaking as if he was knocked with the Jelly Legs Jinx. Unfortunately he couldn’t unjellify his anxiety. 

“Scorpius?” Casey said softly. “Are you alright? You're up.” 

“I-” He uttered. “I don’t think I can-” Just as he was about to completely drop out, something stopped him.

“GO SCORPIUS!” Shouted a faint voice from above. “YOU CAN DO THIS!” Scorpius looked up to see Albus cheering, any tiredness from before forgotten as he whooped as loud as he could. Rose was by his side, doing the same. 

“WE BELIEVE IN YOU!” Rose cheered, waving her arms animatedly, her voice loud and bright. 

Scorpius’ heart was full, exploding with new found confidence bursting inside of him at the support from his friends. 

“I’m alright.” He said firmly, mounting his broom. 

He soared through the air, Albus’ and Rose’s shouts still in his head as he reached for the shiny golden snitches. He zoomed through the sky, catching each ball with as much energy as he could muster. Albus never stopped cheering, even when Scorpius at one point grew exhausted and a bit dazed from lack of sleep. Though he struggled with passing one of the obstacles, he landed almost confidently, cheeks flushed and full of adrenaline. 

“62 seconds! Well done!” Complimented Casey. “Very impressive. Now onto our possible chasers…” 

Scorpius’ mind was still buzzing. He couldn’t decide if he was thrilled or terrified. Maybe a mixture of both? Seeing his friends, up on the stands, encouraging him to keep going, was enough to make him feel whole. He was bursting with excitement. 

Several other players tried out, including the short but muscular boy. Scorpius’ heart dropped. This boy was a lot better than he was. He cleared the sky faster too, but had an air of arrogance that made him unsure. 

“And now, time to announce our new Chasers and Seeker, plus their substitutions.” Casey said. “Our Chaser is Ben Murphy!” Polite applause erupted around the field, though there were a few grunts and grumbles of disappointment. Ben’s ears turned pink at the praise. “And our other Chaser: Ellie…” She struggled at the long Welsh name.”Cadwalader . Both of their substitutes will be Sofia Gonzales!” 

“Now onto our seeker,” Casey continued, pausing for dramatic effect. “Scorpius Malfoy, with his substitute being Orion Amarum!” 

Did he hear that right? 

Scorpius froze, baffled by the news. Everyone else seemed stunned in disbelief, including Orion, the muscular boy from earlier who gave him a sour look. The moment they crossed paths, Scorpius could tell they would not get along. Though he was small, Orion resembled a warthog with crooked teeth, but had the menacing gusto of a wild wolf. 

“Unbelievable.” Orion whispered to one of the boys behind him. “I did way better than  _ him _ .”

“All those who made the team, stay here for a bit.” Casey said, gesturing to the team behind her. “It’s time for you to meet the rest of us.” 

Scorpius, Orion, Ellie, Sofia and Ben formed an awkward clump in the middle, waiting for the introductions to begin. Orion shifted forward and promptly stomped his foot hard on Scorpius’ shoe. 

“Oh, damn. Sorry mate.” Orion said smugly, not sounding the least bit sorry. Scorpius gritted his teeth at the sharp pain, but swallowed his pride and decided not to say anything. Instead he made a pathetic whimper. But Casey did not notice, eager to start the introductions. 

“Up first are our beaters. Myself and-” She said, pointing to a handsome boy with dreadlocks holding two bats. “Matt Jones.” 

Matt simply nodded politely. 

“Rebecca Dolohov, our Keeper.” Casey said, moving on. “ And finally Molly Weasley-” 

“Junior.” Molly stated. 

Scorpius recognized her as Albus’ only cousin who was in Slytherin like him. She had the traditional Weasley flaming red hair, but hers was cut short in a pixie cut. She had an abundance of freckles on her face. 

“Yes. Well. Molly Weasley Junior, our other Chaser.” Casey rolled her eyes as Molly winked. 

“Try not to embarrass us too much. We have a cup to win.” Molly said, cracking her knuckles, which caused Scorpius to cringe uncomfortably. “So let’s hope the new chasers are up to the task.” She gave a look towards Ben and Ellie. “Not impressed. But you’ll do fine. Hopefully.” 

“Thanks?” Ben said, tilting his head. 

“I think?” Ellie glanced at Ben. 

“Anyway-” Casey said. “Welcome to the team! We’ll be like your family from now on. We care for each other. Obviously we want to win, but we also want to enjoy ourselves. We will push you to your best ability. Winning isn’t everything.” 

“Speak for yourself, Mallick. I want to win!” Molly scoffed. “But yeah, welcome.” 

“We’re glad to have you here.” Matt said kindly. 

* * *

“Well done mate! We both made the team!” Ben complimented after the meeting. “I’m going to be honest. I had no idea what I was doing! But you looked fantastic. _ Yonks _ better than Orion.” 

“Thank you.” Scorpius beamed, though still unsure if he deserved it or not. “You too!”   
“Aye, cheers mate. I’m chuffed to be part of the team with ya. So, were your friends up there?” Ben asked nonchalantly. 

“Oh. Um. Yes.” He said. 

“That’s nice of them.” Ben glanced over at Albus who was heading towards them. “He’s cute.”

“Oh, yes.” Scorpius said without thinking, then backtracked. “I mean-” 

“Scorpius!” Albus exclaimed, rushing towards him, Rose close behind, practically leaping down the steps. “You did it! You made the team! I knew you would!” He gave him a quick hug. Scorpius pretended to not notice Orion giving them a look of disgust, and instead looked at Albus’ sparkling eyes. 

“Great work, Breadhead.” Rose smirked, ruffling his hair. “You did good.”   
  
“Good? Brilliant is more like it!” Albus said. “He was all like-” He mimed Scorpius flying through the air on his broom, sound effects included. “And then he was like-” He waved his arms dramatically, causing both Scorpius and Rose to laugh out loud, enjoying his little ‘reenactment’. Scorpius was positively entranced with Albus showing pure silliness and joy. It was adorable and so unlike his moody, emotionally constipated mask that he usually wore at Hogwarts. 

“Albus!” Scorpius said, both embarrassed and amused. 

“Let’s just say, I don’t hate Quidditch as much.” He poked Scorpius’ cheek dimple. 

Rose rolled her eyes. “We get it. He’s amazing. But can we get down to business?” 

“To defeat the huns?” Ben piped up eagerly. Scorpius had nearly forgotten the boy was standing beside him.

“I understood that reference!” Scorpius said to Ben. Albus scowled slightly as they high fived. 

“No...wait. Who are you?” Rose asked. 

“Oh sorry. Ben Murphy. New Chaser. Hi!” Ben said. “What sort of business?” 

"I’m Rose Granger-Weasley and well, I was going to discuss the LGBT club with Scorpius.” Rose explained, ignoring Albus’ long groan. 

“LGBT club? No way!” Ben said. “Can I join?” 

“I suppose so.” Rose said. “We’ve decided to have it on Mondays at lunch. Please avoid being tardy.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there!” He said. “Ah, gotta meet some friends for lunch. Catch you later mates.” With an added thought, he winked at Scorpius, causing his heart to skip a beat. “Bye Scorp!” 

“Bye Ben!” 

Once he left, Albus gave Scorpius a funny look. “Bye Scorp?” 

“Hm?” Scorpius said. “What?” 

“Oh my god.” Rose muttered, irritated. “I’m going...anywhere else.” She turned her heel, following a group of Gryffindor girls into the castle. 

The two boys stared at each other, both silent. 

“It’s just,  I usually call you Scorp.” Albus pouted. 

Scorpius scrunched his nose. “Oh.” 

_ “Oh?”  _

“It’s just a nickname, Al.” He said thoughtfully. 

“Oh sure, _just a nickname_ , _Al._ ” Albus raised his voice, mimicking Scorpius. "Just like how dragons are _just_ lizards."    
  
“Albus!” 

“He was flirting with you! Blatantly flirting with you!” 

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair. He paused, taking in what Albus said thoughtfully. “No he wasn’t. He was just being friendly.” 

“He was being friendly alright.” Albus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Come off it, Albus!” Scorpius said. “So what if he was?” 

“Then it’s whatever.” Albus said, kicking a pebble as they walked back inside. “No big deal if he was. Even if he was being flirty, it's none of my business. Forget I said anything, I’m going to get food.” He marched into the Great Hall, Scorpius trotting behind him. 

Scorpius frowned. “Is everything alright?” 

“Everything is fine, Scorpius!” Albus snapped. Seeing his friend’s tense expression, he softened. “I’m just really tired and starving. That’s all. Do you want me to get you a plate too?” 

“Actually…” Scorpius said. “I’m going to meet with Rose about the club.” 

“Okay.” Albus sighed, disappointed. “Bye then.” 

“We should hang around sometime though. Maybe by the Great Lake?” Scorpius suggested.

“Yeah, sure.” 

Once Scorpius left, Albus lost his appetite. He stared blankly at the plate of shepherd's pie in front of him and pushed it away. He hated this. Everything had been going well and immediately it went terribly wrong. If he had just kept his mouth shut and not acted so jealous and defensive, perhaps he and Scorpius would be together. Chatting and telling stupid jokes until their sides hurt. Before he could open his Potions book and do some reviewing, he was interrupted by a certain Gryffindor. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here!” James plopped himself in the seat across from Albus. “My favorite little brother.” 

“I’m your only brother.” Albus grumbled. 

“Exactly! Which is why you’re my favorite.” He grinned, patting Albus’ head. “Say, where’s blondie?” 

“Talking with Rose.” 

“Ooh, drama.” James gasped, placing a hand to his forehead. “Oh, how will you live without your wee boyfriend?” 

“He’s not my boy-” Albus said. “What do you want?” 

“Don’t be such a Salty Ssssssslytherin, just a joke. I’m just here to see how you’re doing.” 

Albus stabbed at his shepherd's pie. “I’m fine.” 

“Mum and dad said you haven’t been writing.” 

“So?”    
“ _ So _ , they’re worried about you. Lily and I are too. You’re acting moodier than normal.” James started making a sandwich. Ham, cheese, mustard, mayo, bacon, tomatoes and a very thin slice of lettuce. “Come on, talk to me.” 

“Can we just talk about something else?” Albus said, his voice strained. “I told you I’m _fine!_ Absolutely, one hundred percent good!”

“If you were fine, you wouldn’t be hurting your shepherd’s pie.” James shot back, referring to the now destroyed pie on Albus’ plate after he brutally destroyed it with his fork. 

Albus looked down. “I just don’t want to talk about it, okay? How are  _ you _ doing?” 

James put down his sandwich and took a swig of pumpkin juice from his goblet. “Good. We’ve got a great team for Quidditch this year. Lily’s brilliant, surprisingly really quick on her broom. Gryffindor’s got the House Cup in the bag with her seeking skills, Freddie’s amazing batting skills, and of course, me the amazing captain and Chaser supreme.” 

“Please. Anything but Quidditch.” Albus begged. “I can’t take it anymore. It’s so boring.” 

“I’m going to ignore that last comment. But, aside from Quidditch, aside from studying for N.E.W.T’s and Head Boy duties?” James tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “Well Fred, Roxie and I all tested a new WWW product on some second years. Did not end up well. One kid had to go to hospital wing.”

Albus was afraid to ask why. 

James casually twirled his wand, picking up an apple from the nearby basket and transfigured it into an orange. “Oh, and I’ve got a date.” 

Albus looked up. “With who? The mold growing in the boys showers?” 

“Ha. Ha.” James deadpanned. “Watch it with that cheek. No, actually with Iris Huang.” He placed his head in his hands, sighing dreamily. 

“The Head Girl?” Albus stared at him in disbelief. “James, do you realize how unbelievably cliche that is? How’d you even ask her? Did you hold your wand up to her face and force her to say yes?” He teased. 

“No! She asked me!” James said hotly. “After DADA class, she asked me if I was doing anything tonight.” 

“Ah, so she’s desperate. Tell her I send my condolences.”   
  
James gave a rude hand gesture, causing Albus to laugh even harder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know you’ve dated people before, but this is the first time in forever that I’ve been able to needle you. And it’s fantastic.” 

“Remind me not to tease you as much.” James muttered. “At least you’re in a good mood. At the expense of my suffering.”

“Shove off, you big baby.” Albus chuckled as his older brother ruffled his messy black hair.

“Not until you apologize for being a prat!” 

“Okay. I’m sowwy for hurting your fweelings.” Albus curled his lip into a smirk. “Honestly James, you act like a prat 90% of the time and rarely ever apologize.” 

James stopped laughing. “Haven’t I?” 

“Not that I can remember.” Albus said, unintentionally sounding bitter. 

James paused, taking a moment to think. His smile vanished. “I hadn’t realized.” 

A sudden storm of anger bubbled up inside him. Now that James was actually talking to him, he let it out.

“Of course you haven't realized. You’re too busy being popular and being everyone’s favorite Potter. You’ve been too obsessed with yourself and how amazing you are to notice. All those times in my first and second year, wondering why my brother hated me for being in a different house.” Albus pointed at his silver and green tie, like it was a painful reminder. “Telling his mates I was evil, a Death Eater in training.” Seeing James’ guilty expression caused him to push harder. “Don’t think I didn’t hear.” He chuckled darkly. 

“I never hated you.” James said softly. “You’re right. I was a huge git. I shouldn’t have said those things about you. That was unkind of me.” He continued. “Or ignored you. I’m sorry, Al. No jokes this time.” 

Albus’ green eyes flashed with his own guilt at snapping at his brother. 

“You don’t have to forgive me.” He said. “I don’t deserve it. Not yet. But I want to start over. Try to, at least.” 

It was weird. Getting along with James. They hadn’t had a proper conversation without it ending in a horrific shouting match. As kids, things had been simpler. They played games and had arguments but they still loved each other. But that changed once James went to Hogwarts. The popularity of being Harry Potter’s son had gone entirely to his head, and out came a massive git who knew exactly how to get under Albus’ skin. In fact, the teasing from his brother was so bad that Albus was actually thankful that James ignored him most of the time at school.

So what now? Did he forgive him just like that? 

Maybe this was him trying to make amends. Their relationship was far from perfect, but it was a start.

“I’m sorry for snapping. I’m just stressed and frustrated.” Albus said. 

“But I deserved it.” 

“Yeah, someone needs to keep your ego in check.” Albus snorted. “I  _ do _ want things to change. And I see you’re trying, so I’ll throw you a bone.” 

“You mean it?” James looked up hopefully. 

“I do.” Albus smiled. 

* * *

“I have several ideas for the club.” Rose stated, placing a long trail of parchment in front of Scorpius. “Read this.” The parchment was longer than he expected, as it fell down all the way across the table. There was no way he could finish reading this.

“Isn’t this a bit excessive?” Scorpius scanned the paper wearily, taking it from her. “All members must be required to wear rainbow socks?” He recited, then glanced back at Rose. “That’s gaudy. Coming from a Malfoy, that’s too much.” 

Rose huffed. “It’s not excessive, it’s elaborate. We want to make this club better than any old other club, right?” 

“Well...I’m not sure.” Scorpius said. “It isn’t really a competition.” 

“Life is a competition, Scorpius!” Rose exclaimed. “Everything in life is. Sure we could make the club basic and boring, but what’s the fun in that?” 

“It’s just a safe space. I don’t expect more than three people at most to show up.” 

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong, dear Malfoy!” Lily chimed in, scooching right between Scorpius and Rose. Her red ponytail accidentally hit Scorpius in the face. “Clearly you both are going about this in the wrong way. The club itself doesn’t have to be elaborate, but the marketing does!” 

“Marketing?” Scorpius repeated, baffled. “I don’t follow.”   
  
Lily rolled her eyes, then patted Scorpius’ wispy hair. “Posters and flyers, duh! You want people to be wow’d enough to join! Luckily, I happen to be the perfect person for the job. Now because we only have two days until the first meeting, I might need a bit of help finishing them in time.” She called out. “Oi, boys!” 

The Scamander Twins, Hufflepuff Lorcan and Ravenclaw Lysander eagerly approached Lily, both blushing profusely. “Hi Lily!” They chimed in unison.

“That’s really creepy.” Rose whispered to Scorpius. 

“Help me with these club flyers.” Lily commanded, then batted her eyelashes. “Please?” 

“Of course!” Lysander said softly. 

“You’ve got it.” Lorcan gave her a thumbs up. 

“We should be done soon.” Lily said to Rose. “By evening at the latest.” 

“Er…” Scorpius glanced at Lysander, who was starting to decorate the flyers with pastel rainbows. “Are you sure they want to help?”

“Oh, sure. For some reason, these two love spending time with me.” Lily shrugged. “Can’t imagine why. Maybe it’s my hair. It’s pretty fabulous.” She snapped her fingers. “Wait, Lorcan don’t write anything down yet! One of my best friends Holly is brilliant at calligraphy, she can do it.” 

“We don’t need your help, Lily. This is  _ our  _ club.” Rose said. 

“Too bad, because I’m helping. You’re not the only queer person at this school, Rose.” Lily shot back. “I’m going to the library to properly make these. Boys?” She said to the Scamanders. “Are you coming?”    
  
The Scamander twins nodded, following Lily out of the Great Hall, carrying layers of parchment with them. 

Rose huffed. “I can’t believe her. No way she can positively be that thick. It’s so obvious that they’re only helping because they’re hopelessly crushing on her!” 

Scorpius thought for a moment, reflecting on how many times he hinted to Albus that he liked him. Even almost outright stating it. “I think it’s a Potter thing.” 

“Well we don’t need her help.” Rose said. “We can spread the word without fancy prancy posters. Come on, Scorpius. Let’s get to work.” 

* * *

James had a lot to think about. His mind was numb, spinning with the previous conversation he had with Albus. It had been going so well, so carefree and actually quite fun. Bants with Albus usually ended up in a row, so it was nice to actually get along. And though Al had been clearly joking, it was hard not to notice the slight resentment he had for James. Their relationship was tense now, and he knew he had to work hard to truly make proper amends. For Dumbledore’s sake, Albus wasn’t even the only Slytherin in the family. Molly was too, but for some reason she held her own, that the teasing didn’t affect her. Albus was more sensitive, especially about his house and yet James hadn’t cared. 

What kind of brother was he? A terrible one, that’s for sure. 

But he couldn’t focus on his relationship with Albus for now. As the hours passed and night fell, he found himself up on the grassy hill above the Great Lake, waiting for Iris. Between his talk with Albus and other stressful encounters he dealt with during the day, he had nearly forgotten to dress up properly. He stuck with a red Quidditch jersey and muggle jeans. He had even combed his typically messy auburn hair. 

Moonlight reflected peacefully on the water, its tiny ripples bubbling softly as he approached the lake. It was beautiful and quiet, unlike most of James’ first dates. He could see why Iris picked out this spot. It was quite lovely. 

“Oh, good, you’re here!” 

James turned around to face Iris Huang, a bright smile on her face. She raised her wand, uttering a quick  _ Lumos _ , illuminating her features more closely. 

“Hey.” James uttered. She was wearing a low cut sky blue dress, her normally tied up ponytail was gone, and instead her dark curls rested on her bare shoulders. Looking down, he noticed a vast array of drawings decorating her arms. 

She was breathtaking. 

“Hi.” She said. “Sorry I’m late. I...was a bit nervous.” She sighed, gazing at the blanket of stars above them. “I kept thinking you only said yes to pity me.” 

“Oh good, I thought I was the only one nervous.” James admitted. “And I would never, ever play a joke like that. That’s needlessly cruel.” 

Iris laughed. “Perhaps, but I’ve known boys that do that to my friends.Though,” She stepped forward. “This is my first proper date. Lame, right?” 

“Not at all!” James said. “Er- may I take your hand?” He remembered all the times his mum had told him to be a gentleman. He hoped she didn’t notice how sweaty his hands were.

"You may.” 

After a moment of comfortable silence, James spoke up. “So, stargazing?” 

“Yep. If it’s boring we can do something different- I’m not really- good with romantic stuff.” Iris said. “I suppose it’s the Ravenclaw in me. Constellations and planets are all so fascinating to learn about. Like for instance, did you know the constellations Orion and Scorpius are never seen at the same time? It’s because the legend says that Orion the hunter was stung by the scorpion.” 

“I...actually didn’t know that. Tell me more!” 

“Are you sure? It’s not boring or anything?” Iris said self consciously. 

“No, no no, no, it’s really nice hearing you talk about things you’re passionate about. Especially geeky things.”

“Really? Most people tell me to shut up if I ramble too much.” 

“Hey, most people don’t realize I’m a massive geek too.” James laughed lightly. “About muggle films.”   
Iris’ dark eyes lit up. “You like films too? Oh goodness, I love them! Especially ones in the cinema. My dad’s a muggle, so he would take me to them a lot. It’s one of my favorite memories.” She sat down, hugging her knees for warmth. 

“My parents took us to the cinema occasionally.” James said, taking a seat in the grass after her. “I mostly enjoyed it for the sweets. All that popcorn and Mars Bars and fizzy drinks.” He licked his lips. “Delicious. I’m hungry just thinking about it.” 

“Yes, the sweets are nice but the movies are the most important part! For instance, there’s a film called Star Wars and it’s incredible! I saw the original trilogy at home but all the newer ones in the theatre. When the music starts to play, I just get a jolt of adrenaline and excitement!” She paused, blushing. “Sorry- I’m being dull again.” 

“I _love_ Star Wars! It’s one of the most incredible works of art.”

“Exactly! The things muggles create are so brilliant!” Iris’ eyes lit up with excitement. 

“Who’s your favorite character? Leia?” 

“Tch, no. She’s fine, but Han Solo is my favorite.” Iris said. “He was just  _ so  _ cool. Fierce, protective, and devilishly handsome.” She smirked, inching her fingers towards James. 

James' voice was caught in his throat. "Yeah.." He finally uttered.

The night ended soon enough and they spent the majority of it chatting about films and other nerdy things, plus random hobbies. It was unlike any date James had ever had. Most of his ‘dates’ involved a bloke or bird snogging him against a wall, hands in his trousers. This date was the exact opposite. And he...liked it. Once they started talking, it felt easy to speak with Iris without the added awkwardness. At one point she even leaned on his shoulder, pointing out individual constellations while he watched with awe. 

Iris yawned sleepily. “I should go. Classes tomorrow and shite.” She rolled her eyes. “It was wonderful spending time with you, Jim. Instead of studying in my room.” 

"Jim?” James snorted. 

“What? It’s a nickname for James.” 

“Yeah, a silly one! Most people call me Jamie when they fancy me." 

“Who said anything about fancying you, Potter?” Iris teased. “No, but seriously. We should do this again.” She stepped on her tiptoes, lightly pecking his cheek. He blushed. 

“Y-Yeah. Sure.” He said casually. “I’d like that.” 

“I would too.” Iris whispered, reaching around his waist as they kissed under the moonlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! Thank you for the kudos and hits, plus a sweet comment from Ani. :D I'm confident with how this story is going so far. 
> 
> -Added notes: I know there are tons of characters with the name Orion, but the whole Orion/Scorpius parallel was too good to pass up! Also fun fact, his last name is Latin for 'Bitter'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobia

Monday morning was not normally Scorpius’ favorite thing. He enjoyed school to an extent, but waking up super early was not his idea of a good time. Luckily, both he and Albus had a free period directly after breakfast, which they decided to spend goofing off by the Great Lake. Spending time with Albus was always a bonus. 

The sun was shimmering, beating down on the boys with its September heat. Especially with their jet black robes, it was unbearably hot. 

“So, I’m thinking of a quick dip in the lake?” Albus suggested. 

“Yes, please.” Scorpius groaned, wiping sweat from his forehead. “Malfoys are not meant for extreme heat.” 

“Don’t worry mate, it’ll be Autumn soon and then you’ll be complaining about how cold it is.” Albus snorted, trudging towards the water bank. He admired the crystal clear water. Perfect for swimming. 

“Malfoys aren’t meant for extreme heat  _ or _ extreme cold. It’s just science.” 

“Oh sure. Science.” 

Scorpius rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh, by the way! Check this out.” He pulled a sheet of parchment from his school bag. “Read it.” 

Albus glanced at the page. It was a poster advertising the LGBT club, depicting a pastel rainbow, followed by other coloured flags that he didn’t recognize. Other corny images, such as people holding hands, stars and smiley faces were decorating the page. In neat, script printed on the top were the words:

**_Come to the LGBT+ club!_ **

**_A safe space for queer and questioning students._ **

**_Where: Charms Classroom_ **

**_When: Mondays and Thursdays at 7pm_ **

**_Food will be provided._ **

“Lily and her friends helped.” Scorpius said shyly. “What do you think?” 

“It’s nice, Scorp.” Albus complimented genuinely. “Looks fantastic! And they’re all over the school?” 

“Yuh-huh.” Scorpius glowed with pride. “Rose and I duplicated them. Some people have even approached me and said they’d come! I still can’t believe it’s today.” 

“It’ll be great. I’m sure you’ll have a fun time. “ He huffed. “Now come on, I’m boiling so much, you could fry an egg on me!” 

Albus tossed off his shoes and socks, then his robes in a chaotic heap while Scorpius tidily folded his robes in a neat pile. Scorpius chuckled at Albus’ attempt to be ‘tidy’ with his belongings. The simple differences between the two was endearing. 

“So, you think people will actually join?” Scorpius asked, watching carefully as Albus slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Sure. Why not?” Albus said, flung his shirt over his head carelessly. Unlike Scorpius, he wasn’t wearing an undershirt underneath and it was just his bare chest. 

“I ...erm.” 

Scorpius felt his heart race, trying his best not to stare at Albus’ shirtless body. They had shared a dorm for four years now, but he hadn’t properly admired how ...nice he looked. Hot was never a word he used in his vocabulary, but if he did, Albus definitely applied to it. He wasn’t overly muscular, but his sun kissed skin was a sight to see, with his faint freckles dotting his chest. The moment he looked down at his freckled v line, the warmer he became and he felt a rush of excitement. He was so helplessly in love. And the way Albus stared at him back, was an indicator that perhaps he felt the same. 

_ Nope. No. No lusting over your best mate’s body. That’s weird and perverted.  _

"Take a picture. It lasts longer.” Albus teased, taking off his trousers until he was just in his boxers. Scorpius felt his ears burn, mortified that he had noticed him gawking. He slipped slightly over some mud carelessly, like a skittish unicorn foal. 

“I- erm- I didn’t mean to- oh Merlin-” He squeaked. “I’m so sorry!” 

Albus chuckled at his flustered friend. “We’ve bunked for how many years and you’re embarrassed now?” 

“Nope!” Scorpius squeaked. “Not embarrassed.” 

“Then go get in the water, you big baby.” Albus scoffed, hitting him lightly with his shirt. 

“Fine, fine!” Scorpius gingerly removed his shirt, ears pink with embarrassment. He was too self conscious with his skinny frame to take off his undershirt so he left it on. Then he folded his trousers in another neat pile beside his robes. 

“Nice satin pants.” Albus chortled with glee at Scorpius’ underpants. 

“They’re  _ silk _ .” Scorpius corrected hotly. 

“Whatever they are, they’re fancy.” 

“My father would not let me buy satin pants, are you mad?” Scorpius retorted. 

“You’re such a dork.” Albus dipped his feet into the water, yelping. “Ah! Wee bit cold.” Instead of waiting, he dove into the water with a loud splash, spraying Scorpius in the process.

“Bloody hell!” He squealed. “It’s freezing!” 

“Come on, you’ll get used to it once you’re in.” Albus swam towards him, treading water. “Just jump in.” 

Scorpius did not jump in. Instead, he hesitantly slid himself against the bank into the lake. He wasn’t the most confident swimmer, but he had taken private lessons as a child, so he wasn’t a total panicking mess either. 

“There, not so bad, eh?” Albus said, floating on his back. “Great day for swimming.” 

“Oh, um. Yep.” Scorpius nodded. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Albus went rightside up, and took Scorpius’ hand. “See? Do you want to go underwater?” 

“I just combed my hair, I really shouldn’t.” His hair was the antithesis of Albus’ messy jet black curls while his pure white halo was combed neat and precise.

“Suit yourself.” Albus dove under the water, accidentally kneeing Scorpius’ bony shin as he swam. He shot upwards, spraying more water in his friend’s face. “Whew!” He shouted. 

“Oi, stop kicking me!” Laughed Scorpius, who splashed him back. 

“As soon as you stop splashing me!” Albus shot back, splashing him right in the face. “Too can play at that game, Malfoy!” 

“Stop, you’re mucking up my hair!” Scorpius shrieked. 

“I wasn’t mucking it,  _ this _ is mucking it!” Albus shoved Scorpius’ underwater briefly, ruffling his hair as he did so. When Scorpius swam to the surface, his perfectly pristine combed hair was ruined. 

Soon they were wrestling like puppies, slipping over rocks and definitely bumping each other’s limbs in the process. 

“Stop, mercy!” Scorpius begged, gasping for air from his laughter. “Al!” 

“Okay, okay I’ve stopped! I’m pretty sure I’m bruised all over.” Albus said, as he examined his arm that had hit a particularly sharp rock during their wrestle match. 

“Now it’ll look like we got into a major fight.” Scorpius joked, glancing down at Albus’ arm with concern. “You alright?” 

  
“Don’t go into Mr. Healer mode with me.” Albus snickered. “It’s just a couple bruises. Honestly, I’ll be good.” 

Scorpius was never a fan of bruises, not because of the pain they caused or how ugly they looked but because it reminded him of his frail mother, who bruised easily when she was near the end of her life. He shook his head, ignoring the thought. Clearly Albus was not going to die from a few bumps to his leg. 

“We should head out. It’s got to be almost noon.” Albus said. “As much as I’d love to spend the rest of the day swimming with you, classes are, eugh, important.” 

“Especially this year!” Scorpius agreed, following Albus towards the shallow end. “I-” He felt something brush his leg. Confused, he tried looking down, but couldn’t see anything. The water wasn’t clear enough. “Did you feel that?” 

“Feel what?” Albus said. 

“Something touched my leg.” Scorpius said, frowning. 

“Must have been a sea creature or something. Don’t worry mate.” 

“You don’t think it was a shark, do you?” Scorpius’ voice wavered with anxiety. “Or a box jellyfish? I heard those things can stop your heartbeat! Or- what if it’s a mermaid?” 

“Stop with the what ifs.” Albus said. “It was probably nothing.”

“ _ Probably _ !” Scorpius repeated. He took a deep breath. “No, you’re right, I’m being silly. I’ll just-” Something tugged at his ankle. Harder this time. “Al-” And it dragged him underwater, pulling him deep into the lake. 

“Scorpius!” Albus cried, immediately diving after him. It was impossible to see what took him, the water was too murky. He reached for Scorpius’ arm, but he was pulled away too quickly. He shot up, scanning the entire area for anything, any sign of him. “Scorpius! Damn it!” He shouted. 

“Albus, help!” Scorpius tried to push against the current, and whatever was holding him down. He made it to the surface, gasping for air. 

“Scorpius, I’ve got you!” Albus’ muscles ached as he swam harder than ever to reach his exhausted friend. “Oh Merlin,” He breathed, taking Scorpius in his arms. Whatever had him, was gone. Or so they thought. As they stepped out of the water together, they heard three heads popping up, laughing maliciously. 

Orion and his mates. Just their luck. 

“Did you see that?” Orion teased, joined by two other, larger boys. “The looks on your faces!” He mimicked Scorpius' terrified expression. _“Albus, help! Albus, please save me!”_

“Good one, Orion.” 

“That was the best part!” 

Orion trudged towards the boys, cruelly glaring at Scorpius quivering form. “Pathetic.”   


" Bro, is he crying?” Shouted one of the boys. “I think you made him cry!” 

Shaking, Scorpius held on tighter to Albus. 

If looks could kill, Orion and his mates would be dead. “Piss off, you fucking arseholes.” He spat venomously. “You nearly drowned him!” He wished he looked more intimidating, but alas, he was still in his pants. 

“We weren’t  _ actually _ going to drown him. It was just a joke.” Orion said. 

“Oh, that makes it better, doesn’t it?” Albus said. 

“Shove off, Albus.” Orion said. “We were just having a bit of fun.” 

“Come on Al, let’s go.” Scorpius took Albus’ arm, whispering softly. “They’re just being childish.” 

“Do you see this, ‘rion?” 

“Fucking knew they were shirt lifters.” 

Albus bristled, the hairs on his neck rising. “What did you just say?” He turned around and faced Orion, reaching for his wand. 

“Albus no-”

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Orion feigned innocence, but there was a malicious glint in his eye. 

Seeing Orion’s smug expression was enough for Albus to lose control. Hatred boiled up inside him, as he shouted with all the energy he had, wand pointed directly at Orion’s head. “ _ Anteoculatia! _ ” 

Scorpius grabbed ahold of Albus’, knocking his wand out of his hand before the hex could hit Orion. Albus swore loudly. 

_ “What the fuck, Scorpius?”  _ Albus hissed, betrayed at Scorpius’ action. 

“Nice try.” Orion crossed his muscular arms. “But you missed your target, squib.” 

“You’re a right foul git, the lot of you.” Albus said. 

“Albus, we need to go.” Scorpius said. “You’re making things worse.” 

“Listen to your boyfriend, sweetheart.” Orion taunted, as his friends cackled.

Albus stormed away, furious, not only at Orion and his gang, but at Scorpius who had the audacity to stop him. 

"I can't believe them." Albus grumbled, shooting one last angry look at the group of boys. "That wasn't a funny joke at all." 

The boys had been holding hands, but Albus quickly stuffed his hands in his robe pockets. Silently repeating to himself. He was straight. He was straight as a line and didn't fancy his best friend. 

His mind wandered, all sorts of different thoughts racing.

"Why did you stop me?" He demanded, stopping. "He pulls a stupid prank, humiliated you." 

“Which is why I stopped you.” 

“I should have jinxed his mouth shut. That would have shut him up.” 

"I appreciate what you did. Truly I do. You were incredibly noble." Scorpius said, his voice full of sincerity. "But I'm not risking you getting expelled on my behalf." 

"It would have been worth it." Albus said. "You are worth it." 

"So are you." Scorpius reached into his robe pocket for a sweet. He offered one to Albus, who took one gratefully. They munched silently before Scorpius spoke up. "Al?" 

"Hm?" 

"You're my best friend in the entire world, you know that?" 

Albus looked amused. "I know. You are too. We're a team. What's this about?" 

"I heard what he said. About you and I..." 

Albus' blood ran cold. 

"I've been meaning to tell you that..."

Albus cut him off firmly. "I'm not gay, Scorpius. Just so we're clear." He lied through his teeth. He had been lying for so long, it came out naturally. Like wiggling a loose tooth. But the aftermath still hurt. “I will always value our friendship. It’s the most important thing to me, but... I’m not gay.” 

Scorpius' expression looked surprisingly neutral. His eyebrows were straight, his lips in a firm line. He didn't look offended by the statement, but his stormy eyes looked...sad. Disappointed. But perhaps Albus was projecting his own feelings. 

"I see." Scorpius finally said. 

"Are we good?" 

“I think so. Yes.” 

“I’ll see you later then. Tell me how the club goes.” 

  
“I will.” 

He blinked rapidly as he hurried to Potions class. It wasn’t easy concentrating on his bubbling cauldron when he had Scorpius’ hurt, puppy eyes etched in his mind. He didn’t know what that look meant. Disappointment? He shook the thought away. Now he was imagining things. Scorpius wasn’t disappointed in Albus saying he wasn’t gay. If anything, he would be relieved that he wouldn’t have to deal with his stupid emotions. 

He hated lying to him. He hated putting on this straight facade. But worse, lying to himself was going to eat him alive. He didn’t regret saving Scorpius. But he did regret any sign of vulnerability, especially in front of Orion, who caused this whole mess. He had to remind himself to act neutral next time, not explode or act defensive. He had to act neutral. When class was dismissed, he gathered his belongings and was about to leave, when someone stopped him. 

“Albus?” 

“Hm?” Albus mumbled, looking up. He wasn’t in the mood for this. His eyes met a small Hufflepuff girl. She had blonde hair tied into two pigtails and round, dimpled cheeks. Even for someone who fancied blokes, Albus could tell she was quite pretty. But couldn’t she tell he was obviously brooding? 

“Er...hi?” His mind wracked for a name that matched the girl’s face. Hell, he barely could keep track of anyone besides Scorpius and his family. “Avery?” That sounded right. 

“Right.” Avery twiddled her hair with one finger. “Hogsmeade weekend is coming up.”

“Next week, yeah.” Albus piled his textbooks into his bag, not sure where she was going with this. 

“Do you want to- perhaps.” She took a deep breath. “Go with me?” Her hands rested delicately on his own. “On a date?” 

He thought for a moment. On one hand, going on a date with Avery would surely stop any accusations of him being gay. But on the other hand, he couldn’t drag this poor girl into his issues, especially if she had legitimate feelings for him. That would make him the biggest asshole in the school. 

“Ah, I appreciate the offer, but no.” Albus said, watching as her face fell. “Hogsmeade isn’t my thing.” 

“Oh. Okay. Maybe we could study together or something.” Avery suggested, batting her long eyelashes. “You’re very good at Potions.” 

“Er...maybe. Sounds good. I’d love that.” Albus found himself saying, smelling her sweet perfume the closer she moved towards him. 

Avery beamed, kissing his cheek. “Fantastic!” She skipped away happily. 

But he wasn’t paying attention. His eyes wandered, catching a glance at Scorpius sitting with Rose. They met eyes, and Albus felt a twinge of regret. Scorpius moved passed him in a hurry, the boy barely giving him a second glance as he left. 

Desperately, he stepped forward to follow him. But he was held back.

“Don’t. He needs space, Al.” Rose said, looking sympathetic but at the same time stern. 

For once, he didn’t fight back. Instead he stared blankly at the wall, fighting back tears. 

_ What had he done?  _

* * *

In between classes, Scorpius found a secluded area to catch his breath. Which was the boys bathroom. He crouched down, picking at his fingernails idly until they bled. He knew it was a bad habit, but he needed to do something with his hands. When that became too unbearably painful, he hugged his knees. 

He was being foolish. Terribly foolish. If his dad were here, he would surely lecture him about focusing more on boys than his studies. But this wasn’t just any boy. It was  _ Albus _ . Sweet, sincere Albus. Albus who carried himself with the grumpiness of a teenager, but had the biggest heart in the World. What most people saw was a moody, selfish, ungrateful boy who spent his time brooding and whining over his supposed unfair life. What Scorpius saw was the boy who spent an entire night comforting him while he was recovering from a panic attack, rubbing his back and whispering to him softly. The boy who loved dry humor and used self deprecating jokes to hide his insecurities. The same, eleven year old boy who was the only one willing to be his friend. And who held his hand during his mum’s funeral. The kindest, most beautiful boy he had ever witnessed. 

Which made the rejection hurt deeper. There had been a thought deep down that maybe,  _ just _ maybe there was a chance that Albus liked him back. There had been several possible hints. But it wasn’t. Albus saw him as a friend, nothing more. He had saved Scorpius from drowning because it was the right thing to do as a friend. Their hand holding and frequent cuddling was purely platonic, at least in Albus’ eyes. 

He sniffed, wiping the angry and heartbroken tears from his cheeks. He had to be strong and support Al. Be his good friend. 

* * *

  
Scorpius had just finished Quidditch practice, caked in mud from falling off his broom. He wasn’t injured, just fairly irritated. Not only that, but it was raining the entire time, and all of them were soaked to the bone. After he changed back into his school robes he tiredly hung up his broom on a hook when he noticed Ben. 

“Aye Scorpius!” He said. “That was some fall ya took.” He removed his goggles. 

“Heh, yes.” Scorpius said meekly. 

“You’re doing alright there?” Ben asked.    
  
“Yes, I just scraped myself. Luckily I didn’t fall from too high up.” 

“I meant you look a little down.” Ben leaned against the wall. 

“I’m fine.” Scorpius said, hoping the boy would take the hint. “A little under the weather I suppose.”    
  
“Well don’t be sick!” Ben said sharply. Scorpius nearly laughed. Like he would have a choice in that. “The club is today!” 

“Oh. Yes. The club.” Scorpius had nearly forgotten.

“Don’t tell me you forgot! You’re the one in charge!” 

“I didn’t forget, so to speak. I’ve just had a few things on my mind.” 

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Like?” 

Scorpius frowned, checking the area. He noticed Orion was nearby, flexing his muscles to an unimpressed Casey. “Can we walk and talk?” 

Shrugging, Ben nodded. “Sure thing.” 

The boys were heading back to the castle as the sun was setting, a peachy red colour. 

“So let me get this straight,” Ben said once Scorpius gave a very quick explanation. He pointed at the taller boy. “You’re not.” He joked.   
  
Scorpius huffed out a laugh. “Well, clearly. And I know Al is, and I respect that. Completely. One hundred percent. Being straight doesn’t change us being friends. We’ll always be best mates, especially after all we’ve been through. But...he’s been acting so strange. Defensive. And now with him arguing with me and then saying yes to Avery...I feel so...” 

Ben hummed. “Jealous?” 

Scorpius winced. "Mostly hurt." 

“Scorpius, you need to talk to him! Even if he doesn’t fancy you.” Ben said sternly, reminding Scorpius awfully of Rose lecturing him. “He cares about you tons, after all you’ve told me.” 

“I’ll try to.” 

“Is he coming to the club?” 

Scorpius shook his head. "Don't think so."

“I’m sure you’ll make time to chat about it.” Ben said. “You two are so close, like this.” He crossed his fingers. “But come on, we’re going to be late to the club. It’s past seven!” 

“ _ What? _ Rose is going to kill me!” Scorpius hissed, breaking into a frantic run as he raced down the halls to the Charms’ classroom. 

“Wait up!” Ben shouted. “I’m slow and out of shape!” 

“Did we make it?” Scorpius asked as he practically stumbled clumsily into the classroom, Ben at his heels. His cheeks warmed up as he saw several people were already there chatting. Part of him had hoped he would see a boy with messy black hair somewhere, but to his disappointment there wasn’t. 

“Nice of you to  _ finally _ show up.” Rose said, hands on her hips. “I told you to be punctual!” 

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. Albus, didn’t show up, did he?” He asked, hopeful.

“No.” Rose said. “I saw him last with Avery Goldwater.” 

“Oh…” Scorpius’ heart plummeted. “Alright. That's cool.” He took a step forward to address the room. 

“Er...welcome everyone!” 

Heads turned in his direction. He recognized some of Albus’ family members, plus a few students in his year. The rest he wasn’t sure of. He gave a small smile. “Can we all...um, form a little circle?” 

Everyone begrudgingly formed a less than perfect circle. More like an oval. Scorpius had to admit, he wasn’t expecting so many students. Flitwick was in the back, levitating a few rainbow banners and bobbles cheerfully on the wall. 

Scorpius took a deep breath. “Um. Hi guys! Th- ..this is a little get together to erm, bond over being...LGBT! We’re going to introduce ourselves and state our name, pronouns, sexuality if you’d like and one fun fact about yourself.” He found himself cringing. He hated ice breakers. The worst part was the uncomfortable silence that followed. He cleared his throat. “I’ll go first. I’m Scorpius, my pronouns are he/him, I’m bisexual and a fun fact about me is I want to be a Healer once I leave Hogwarts.” 

A few mumbles of acknowledgement followed. 

Rose, who was standing next to him, spoke up. “I’m Rose, she/her, and I’m a homoromantic asexual. One fact about me is I’m fluent in Latin.” She beamed proudly. 

“My name is Frankie, she/her.” The shy girl beside Rose said, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I’m a trans girl and also a lesbian.” She blushed, clearly trying to think of a fact about herself. “Oh! I love to garden.” 

“I’m Yann, pronouns are they/them. I’m a bisexual, nonbinary disaster and one fun fact about me is I can lick my elbow.” The sandy haired kid demonstrated causing a few students to cheer. “Oh and my girlfriend Polly made me join.” They shrugged. 

“I’m Polly Chapman.”    


Scorpius froze, making eye contact with Polly. Her icy blue eyes bore into him, and he looked away sharply.

“She/her, I’m polysexual.” She continued. “Which is similar to pansexual or bisexual. It means I like some genders, but not all. In my case, I’m attracted to boys and masculine leaning nonbinary people. Oh and my partner is Yann.” She kissed Yann’s cheek. “Fun fact about me is that my patronus is a poodle.” 

“Hi, I’m Karl!” The eager Hufflepuff said. “He/him, cis, gay, and I’m best friends with Yann and Polly! Does that count as a fun fact? If not, my favorite food is strawberries.” 

“Aye, I’m Ben!” He chirped. “I’m a trans guy- even though that isn't a sexuality I'm still stating it, he/him. I’m gay too...and...I can do a cartwheel!” 

“Please don’t demonstrate.” Scorpius said quickly. “In case you kick someone in the face.” 

“Yo, I’m Pippa!” A third year girl with mousy hair said loudly. “I’m questioning both my gender and sexuality but for now use she/her! One fun fact about me is I’m starting a band with Lily, Holly and Felix!” 

The person beside her nodded. She had dark skin with light spots. “I’m Holly, I’m pansexual. She/her or they/them for me! I’m learning how to play guitar for the band we’re making!” 

Scorpius noted down everyone’s pronouns in his head. As the next few kids went: Felix, they/them or xe/xim), Lily (she/her), Lysander (he/him), Lorcan (he/him), Molly (she/her), Freddie (he/him), Roxanne (she/her) and Iris (she/her). 

Last was someone he hadn’t fully expected to show up. James Potter who cleared his throat nervously. “Er. I’m James.” He glanced at Iris, who gave him a confident nod. “I’m bisexual. He/him..and I’m captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.” 

“Thank you.” Rose said. “It’s so nice to hear all about you guys! I know it’s awkward, even a little scary to share such personal aspects about you. But I hope you all know that we all support you and care for you. This is a safe space for all of us and share ideas on how we can make this school an improved place for queer people.” 

“One of our first ideas was gender neutral restrooms.” Scorpius piped up.

“Here here!” Yann shouted. “That’s what I’ve been saying for  _ ages _ !” 

The students murmured in agreement. 

“Excellent!” Rose said. “We’ll get started right away on making this happen!” 

The meeting ended after they had finished discussing more ideas. Scorpius couldn’t help but feel pleased and most importantly proud that the first meeting had turned out such a success. Several students came afterwards to compliment him and Rose on their work. Flitwick even said that he would bring up the idea to Professor Mcgonagall as soon as possible. Scorpius was overjoyed as he headed back to the Slytherin dungeons.

But his giddiness did not last long. Just as he was turning the corridor, he heard voices. And one sounded suspiciously familiar. 

“It was nice seeing you, Avery.” Albus said, his voice low and flirtatious.    
  
“You too.” Avery whispered. “Thanks for helping me out with that Potions assignment.”    
Scorpius leaned over to get a closer look. What was going on? 

Albus looked different. His hair was wild and messier than it had been before. His shirt was untucked, tie askew, and his cheeks were covered in what looked like bright red lipstick. 

Scorpius’ heart plummeted. 

“You didn’t have to walk me back to the dormitory.” 

“But I wanted to, silly.” Avery giggled, fixing his messy hair. Scorpius felt a slight twinge of annoyance. “And I’m nearby anyway.” 

“Oh. Right.” Albus slowly removed his hand from her’s. “I should go. Goodnight then.” 

“Goodnight.” Avery leaned in, about to kiss him on the lips when Albus awkwardly stepped away. 

“Bye.” He said lamely. 

Avery looked disappointed, but nodded. She blew him a kiss as she skipped away.

“Al?” Scorpius croaked, stepping forward. He prayed Albus didn’t notice his slightly puffy eyes. 

“Scorpius!” Albus jumped. “I didn’t see you. How did the club go?” 

They looked around uncomfortably, as if they were complete strangers. 

Scorpius lip trembled. “It went fine. I see you were busy also.” He added cooly. 

“I was just...helping her with her homework.” 

“Please don’t lie to me.” Scorpius whispered pathetically. He gestured to his ruffled appearance. “Did you…?”

“Gods sake, no!” Albus shook his head rapidly. “We just snogged.” He admitted. 

Scorpius fiddled with his hands. “Okay.” 

“Scorpius-” Albus begged. “Please, you’ve got to understand. It’s not what you think.” 

“Then what is it, Albus? You’ve been avoiding me, acting strange and then suddenly have a girlfriend who you snog. “Scorpius narrowed his eyes. “I’m tired of whatever  _ this _ is. Just be honest with me.” 

“I can’t explain. I just can’t, Scorpius. This is me being honest. I’m still the same Albus.” Albus said. “What’s the big deal about me having a girlfriend anyway? Why are you so upset with me snogging her?” He challenged. 

“Because I love you!” He blurted out, eyes filled with angry tears. The moment he did, he covered his mouth, horrified at what he had done. 

“What?” Albus’ eyes widened, taking a step forward. “Scorpius-” He raised a hesitant hand, a source of comfort to rest on his friend’s shoulder. 

But Scorpius flinched away sharply. “Please don’t. I- I didn’t mean-” He took a shaky breath. “Just forget I said anything.”

"Scorpius..." Albus whispered, dejected as his only true friend left his side into the dungeons. 

"I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy. We're almost at the end! Can you place your bets on what will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: LOTS of homophobia and overall nastiness. Skip over that part if you like, it ends at 'Scorpius was gliding through the air".

A blinding light shocked Albus as his eyes adjusted. He stumbled around, puzzled as the scene surrounded him. He was in a ballroom. A ballroom with marble floors and staircases and crystal chandeliers hanging above. It was all so familiar, and yet, made no sense at all. How did he get here? Last time he checked he was in the Slytherin dormitories with Scorpius. He couldn’t have apparated. Whatever this place was, he felt uneasy. 

The music shifted, from an upbeat tempo to a calming waltz. At first, the ballroom was empty, but when he blinked, in the center appeared a slender figure. Scorpius, his light blond hair on top of his head like a soft halo. He was wearing a handsome white dress robes and matching tie. He looked angelic, peaceful as he glided towards Albus. And also extremely pasty, due to him already being as pale as a ghost. 

“Scorpius!” Albus exclaimed. “Thank Dumbledore you’re here. Where are we? What is this place? It feels so strange. Like a memory, but I can’t place it. Hang on...why am I speaking so poetically?” 

Scorpius took Albus’ hand. “Come dance with me.” He said, eyes twinkling. 

Albus didn’t remember answering, but he joined Scorpius on the floor, dancing like professionals in one of those ballet performances he had seen as a child. Safe in Scorpius’ arms, he leaned to rest his head on the taller boy. This felt...right. Comfortable. 

“I miss you so much.” He whispered. “Please forgive me for everything I’ve done.” 

“Oh I do.” But that voice wasn’t Scorpius. It was feminine and sharp. He raised his head, eyes meeting Avery’s. Her icy eyes bore into his own. She placed one hand on his cheek. Her hand was cold, unwelcoming. 

He was taken aback, moving away. “You’re not Scorpius. Where is he?” 

“Don’t be silly, he’s not here.” Avery said. “Don’t you see? This is how it’s supposed to be, Albus.” 

“No...no I want to dance with Scorpius!” Albus exclaimed frantically. But he couldn’t move away. The more he struggled, the closer he came to her. 

“No you don’t.” Avery lifted his chin, taunting him. “Boys are meant to dance with girls.  _ That’s _ how things are meant to be.” 

To his horror, the scene changed. Scorpius was embracing Rose, dancing instead with her. Rose was wearing a flowing, blue gown. Both looked happier than he had ever seen. 

"Scorpius?” Albus said. “Scorpius, please, come back! I want to be with you!” 

“He can’t hear you.” Avery mocked, digging her sharp nails into his shoulder. “He doesn’t need you. You’ll be much happier with me. I’ll turn you normal. Don’t you know? Being gay is wrong.” 

“NO!” Albus yelled, collapsing to his knees, helplessly watching Scorpius twirl Rose in the air. “I don’t want this. I want to be with him. Scorpius I- care for him. I can’t watch.” 

“But you should. Look, Alby.” She moved his head forcibly towards the dancing duo. 

“You’re a much better dancer than Albus.” Scorpius said, kissing Rose’s temple. “I should have loved you from the very beginning.” 

“Scorpius, please!” Albus begged. “SCORPIUS!” 

The dream shifted, laughter building up in his ears. The room spun around, faster and faster until it was a blur of colours and shapes. 

He woke up with a start, gasping. The nightmare still clouded in his head, vivid and still terrifying. He looked down, sighing in relief. That’s all it was. A silly dream. But at the same time, it was very real. His sheets and pajamas were drenched in his own sweat.

“Albus?” Scorpius whispered. “Are you alright? You were shouting...” 

“I-N-nightmare.” Albus gasped. “What did I say?” He felt a slight hint of shame for waking Scorpius up, and embarrassment for perhaps proclaiming his love to him in his sleep. 

“Mostly unintelligible gibberish.” Scorpius said, taking his wand out. “ _ Lumos.” _ He left his bed to join Albus’ side. 

“It felt so real.” Albus said, gripping his sheets tightly. 

“You’re alright, you’re safe.” Scorpius summoned a damp cloth to wash the sweat away. Albus croaked out a thanks. 

“Can you...stay with me?” Albus bit his lip. “I don’t want to be alone.” 

Scorpius bit his lip, unsure. “Are you sure?” 

“Please.” 

“Of course then. Anything for you.” 

Albus scooted over so there was room for the other boy, who nestled under the covers comfortably. “Scorpius?” 

Scorpius hummed. 

“My dream felt real, because well, it  _ is _ real.” 

“Was it about…you know.” He didn’t say her name, but both boys knew what he was going to say. 

“No it wasn’t.” Albus said shamefully. In comparison, his nightmare seemed silly to the trauma the boys suffered through in their previous year. “It’s stupid.” 

“A nightmare’s a nightmare.” Scorpius said wisely. “And you’re clearly still shaken up from it. Whatever it was.” 

Albus looked down, his eyes still adjusting to the light from Scorpius’ wand. “There’s something I need to tell you. “I...don’t like Avery.” He admitted. “Not like that.” 

“Oh?” 

“The truth is...well, the truth is I was scared to turn her down.” Albus said. “And I want you to know something.” 

“You don’t have to tell me.” Scorpius said quickly. 

“No. No, I -erm...what I want to tell you is that…” Albus laid his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. “I’m sorry- I’m um, so sorry.” 

“Don’t panic.” Scorpius said, his voice soothing him, that Albus melted in his arms. “I’m not going to judge you.” He playfully ruffled Albus’ dark curls. 

“I really appreciate your friendship.” Though that statement was absolutely true, that wasn’t what he wanted to say. He took Scorpius’ hand and squeezed it. “I just want you to know. You matter to me, more than anyone. Or any girl.” 

Scorpius blinked owlishly in the moonlight. Strands of soft blond hair fell over his eyes adorably. “Oh, Al.” He sighed. “You had me really worried. But I’m still confused, if you didn’t like her...why did you agree to go with her?” 

“That I can’t answer. Not yet.” Albus said. “I’m not ready. But I am sorry for how I acted. How I’ve  _ been _ acting. It’s not fair on you.” 

Scorpius raised his wand, muttering a muffling charm. Though all the other boys in the dormitory were fast asleep, it was better to be safe. “I’m sorry too.” 

“For what?” 

“Being...weird. I realize now I shouldn’t have blurted out my feelings for you like a bumbling idiot.” Scorpius laid his face in his hands. “I feel like I ruined our friendship.”   
  
“You didn’t ruin our friendship.” Albus shook his head. “This doesn’t change anything. Scorpius, look at me.” Scorpius’ sad eyes met Albus’. “You’re my best friend, through and through. And that will never change. Okay?” 

Scorpius nodded. “Okay.” He yawned squeaked, lying his head on the pillow. “Should we try to get some sleep?” 

Though they both could hear the chirping birds and see that the sky was getting lighter, Albus agreed, yawning too. “Definitely.” 

With their hands clasped together, the two boys fell into a deep sleep, snuggling underneath the duvet, love and warmth erupting between them. 

* * *

After that night, Albus seemed to see Scorpius less and less. Scorpius had Quidditch practice, meetings with the LGBT+ club, and had started learning more about healing magic, after being appointed as Madame Abott’s personal apprentice. Albus was spending most of his time studying, even forming a friendship with Frankie and Rose, who agreed to help him. Though at times they were too busy flirting to study properly- which was definitely surprising for Rose, who usually thrived on studying. He hoped he wouldn’t get that mushy if he ever started dating.

He even joined the Gobstones Club as another way to be social. Mostly because Lily had practically begged on her knees for him to join. He was far from popular, but he made a few friends from different houses. He found out he was actually quite good at gobstones, which pleased him immensely. 

While Scorpius was still at practice, Albus had just finished his meeting for the Gobstone Club. He was walking alongside Frankie, Lily, Pippa, Holly and Felix. A group of students he never imagined hanging around with, save for Lily. 

“Not to brag, but I think I did pretty amazing last game.” Felix said, flicking xyr wild hair back. 

“But you lost our last match.” Pippa said, confused. “Badly.” 

“Yeah, well.” Felix flushed. “I put a lot of effort into it!” 

“I think you did fantastic.” Holly complimented, causing xem to blush profusely. “Don’t be so hard on xem, Pips.” 

Pippa rolled her eyes playfully. “Yeah, but I know xe can take it!”

“Right-o. I’ve got thick skin.” Felix said. 

“Tough as a Puff can possibly be.” Lily quipped. 

Albus chuckled at that. It was nice, spending time with other people. They weren’t quite friends, not yet anyway, but he did enjoy the gobstones group surprisingly. 

“Albus!” Lily shouted directly in her brother’s ear, causing him to shriek in a very unmanly manner. 

“Gah!”

“Pip asked you a question.” She put her hands on her hips. “It’s rude to ignore people.” 

“So is screeching in someone’s ear!” Albus shot back, rubbing his ear. 

Lily stuck her tongue out. 

“What I was saying was, are you coming to the LGBT club meeting next week?” Pippa said. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve seen you there, now that I think of it.” Felix said. 

“Aren’t you and Scorpius close friends?” Holly added.

“Er, well we are friends.” Albus said. “I just can’t make it. I’m too busy…” He thought for a moment. “Helping Professor Longbottom.” 

Luckily they all seemed to believe that. Lily glanced at him strangely, but didn’t say anything.

“Aw, that’s a shame.” Pippa shrugged, then moved on. “Say, anyone wanna paint their nails with me? I got some new shades that are pretty neat.

“Sure, count me in.” Holly said, looking down at her nails. “My nail polish faded away.” 

“Me too!” Felix piped.

“I dunno guys.” Lily said. “I think that’ll cramp my style.” She started cleaning out the dirt under her nails with her teeth. “How will I be a dragon trainer with hot pink nails?”    
  
“Easy. Just paint them red with flames on it.” Holly suggested. 

Lily snapped her fingers. “Genius! Come on, guys, let’s go!” She turned to Frankie and Albus. “You two coming?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Frankie shook her head. "But have fun!"  


“Same here.” Albus said. 

“That was some game you played.” The Gryffindor said casually, once the third year students had left. “I can’t believe you beat me.”

Albus shrugged. “Nor can I. I’m rubbish at most stuff.” 

“Don’t say that!” Frankie argued. “You’re great at loads of things. Including Gobstones. But Rosie has told me you’re a wiz at Potions.” 

Albus turned pink. “Only a bit. Speaking of Rose, how’re you two doing?” 

Her eyes lit up merrily. “Great! We’ve got our first proper date this weekend at Hogsmeade. I can hardly wait!” She paused. “It’s hard to believe that at first I could barely carry a conversation with her. And now she’s my girlfriend.” She squealed. 

“Glad things are working out.” 

Frankie beamed. “Anyway, Auggie mentioned joining the club to me.” August Longbottom was Frankie’s Hufflepuff brother, who was only in his first year. “Despite not being great at Gobstones.” 

“I’m sure he’s fine. Besides, it’s all in good fun.

“Right.” 

They walked in silence for a moment. 

“So, um, Frankie?” Albus said, plucking up the courage to ask her an important question. 

“Hm?” She looked at Albus, studying his expression. “Are you alright, Ace? You look a bit peaky.” His heart warmed at the nickname she had given him once he joined the club. 

“I’m alright, just…” He fiddled with the cover of his book, tracing the title with his finger. “How did you know?”

“How’d I know...what?” Frankie asked.

“You were…” Albus stopped himself once he realized how nosy he sounded. “Sorry, sorry that was really rude of me.” He felt his ears heating up in shame

“Oh.  _ Oh!”  _ Frankie laughed lightly. She thought for a moment before she explained. “You weren’t rude at all, I’m happy to explain. I always had a feeling something was different about me. I knew I was a girl when I was about three? I think? But of course I had no idea what the term for that was. Thank Merlin, my parents and brother were so supportive during all that. And when I knew I fancied girls, that’s actually a funny story.” She continued. “I didn’t realize I fancied girls until I met Rose.” 

Albus faked a gagging noise. “Blech!” 

“Shut up!” Frankie shoved him gently. Then she turned serious. “Do you think you might be…?”

“Not trans, I’m pretty sure I’m still a cis guy.” Albus said. “But, I think...maybe…” He couldn’t say the word, but Frankie seemed to understand. 

“If you’re not ready, you don’t have to tell me. I know we haven’t been friends long, Albus, but I want you to know, I’m here for you, alright?” Frankie reached a comforting hand to his arm. “I know your family will love you no matter what.” 

Albus gulped the lump in his throat, smiling wearily. “Thanks Frankie.” 

“Anytime, Ace.” Frankie’s eyes widened. “Ah fiddlesticks, speaking of which, I need to take my potions. See ya later!” She dashed off in a hurry.

“Fiddlesticks?” Albus repeated. “Just say fuck!” He shouted after her, with a cackle. Now that he was alone, he had a chance to catch up on his studying. Maybe say hi to Professor Longbottom or have tea with Hagrid. 

“Albus?” 

Or not. 

He turned around, forcing a grin to the blond Hufflepuff. “Avery, hullo.” 

Avery smiled softly. “I missed you.” She grazed his arm and he awkwardly flinched away. “It feels like you’ve been avoiding me.” 

_ Because I have.  _

“Avoiding you? That’s funny.” 

“Anyway, who were you with?” Avery narrowed her eyes.

“Er...my friends?” 

“No, silly. That girl.” 

“Frankie?” Albus said. 

“Does she have a crush on you or something?” Avery asked bluntly. 

Albus was beyond confused. “She’s a lesbian, Avery.” 

Avery’s cheeks flushed. “Oh. I didn’t know.” She twirled his dark curls mindlessly. 

“Yeah well, that’s why you don’t assume things about people.” Albus said cooly. “Now if you don’t mind, I have some studying to do. I’m way far behind as is.” 

“Maybe we can hang out.” She said, winking. “It’ll be fun, we can study and _ stuff. _ ” 

“I’d rather not.” 

“Aw, come on, Alby.” He cringed at the terrible nickname. She traced his cheek with her fingertips, pouting her dark red lips. “Just you and me.” 

“I said no.” He gently put her hand away. “I’m not interested.” 

“You don’t mean that.”

_ What part of ‘no’ did she not understand?  _

“I really do. Look, um, no offence Avery. But you’re not my type at all, so if you can just stop flirting with me, I’d really appreciate it.” Albus said, trying his best not to grit his teeth. 

“But...but…” She looked affronted at his cold honesty. “You kissed me!” She hissed, tugging at his silver and green tie.    
  
“No.  _ You _ kissed me.” He pulled away sharply, hoping they weren’t attracting too much attention. “I’m sorry if I led you on or whatever, I’m sure you’re really nice, but this isn’t going to work out. Goodbye.” 

He felt a tiny pang of regret, hating how plain spoken he was to her. But he was sick of pretending to be someone he wasn’t. He knew he couldn’t stay miserable, snogging and dating and pretending to be hopelessly in love with Avery. That just wasn’t him. James, definitely. Lily, possibly with her posse of boys following her. But Albus wasn’t. And Avery wasn’t going to take no for an answer unless he was up front about his feelings. 

He didn’t even look back to see her dumbfounded expression. Instead, he sought out Scorpius, all while narrowingly avoiding Peeves, who was dumping ice water on unsuspecting students. He was heading towards the dungeons, when he heard a gaggle of boys chattering below, smoke wafting through the air. His ears perked up as he listened. 

“Why aren’t you at practice, ‘Rion?” One boy asked. ”Isn’t it now?” 

“You know why, Goyle.” Though he couldn’t see it, Albus could tell Orion was rolling his eyes. 

“I still can’t believe they chose Malfoy over you.” 

“Tell me about it. Hand me a cig, Jones.” Orion said, taking a long drag. Albus held his breath. “I know Casey’s my ex, but I thought she would be smarter than that.” 

“She clearly chose him to spite you.” Jones said. “He isn’t even that good.” 

Albus grit his teeth. 

“Well she chose him to be more ‘accepting’ or whatever.” Greyson Goyle said. “Specially since he started that Queer Club with Granger-Weasley.” 

“Exactly!” Orion exclaimed. “I lost my position to a fucking fairy. If he was any gayer, he would be sprouting wings.”    
  
“Dude, that’s not cool.” Caden Jones said, rolling his eyes. “People’ll have your head if you shout that shit.” 

“I’m not homophobic, Aidan’s dads are gay, I don’t hate him or them.” Orion defended himself. “And I don’t care about that shit, it’s their life. If Mopey Malfoy wants to have cock up his arse, who gives a fuck? Yeah it makes me uncomfortable, a bit. If my father caught me with another bloke, he’d slam my head into a wall.” The other boys grunted. “Anyway, it’s still unfair. But it’s obvious he isn’t as good as me, maybe he’s afraid of chipping a nail.” 

“And he’s Voldemort’s son, can’t forget that.” Goyle said.    
  
“Don’t be daft, no one with half a brain believes that rubbish. That shit’s old news.” Jones groaned.    
“Yeah, no way the Dark Lord would even produce a poof.” Orion snorted. 

“You’re absolutely right.”

“You should try to knock him off his broom before the game. Scare him a little. Then the Seeker position is all yours.” Jones said. 

“And Hooch will have me suspended. No way. But that’s not a bad idea. I’ll think of something.” 

The other boys chortled with laughter. If any of them were uncomfortable, they didn’t speak up. But to Albus, that was the final straw. Mocking Scorpius, pranking him, belittling him. It was all a scheme to get him off the team for good. Albus never considered himself an angry person. In fact, most of the Potter temper had been given to Lily, a known firecracker. 

But then again, there were a few things that set Albus off. And he couldn’t let Scorpius deal with this. So he revealed himself. 

“Don’t you dare.” He warned. His voice was shaking slightly and his hands were clammy. It was like making eye contact with a pack of wolves. Orion’s coal like eyes bore into his own fiercely. 

“Oi, we’ve got a little eavesdropper.” Jones cracked his knuckles. “Want us to get em’, Orion?” 

“No need.” Orion raised his hand to stop the taller boy. “So, Potter. We meet again. Come to defend your boyfriend like the little slut you are?” 

Albus fondly remembered his Grandpa Arthur sharing muggle comic books starring muggles with supernatural powers. Usually in those stories, there was a standoff between the hero and the evil villain. Orion being the villain, with his fox-like grin. This reminded him of those comics. Except he had no special powers, besides his pathetic wand. 

He curled his lip into a sly grin, ignoring the last comment. “Take all of that back, right now. Scorpius doesn’t deserve this. He’s a way better player, and frankly better person than all of you dunderheads combined.” 

Orion growled. “You wanna say that again, Squib?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not hear me? My bad.” Albus said sarcastically. “Let me repeat myself.” A sudden wave of gusto overwhelmed him as he stepped closer to the boy. I’ve seen nifflers play Quidditch better than you. And they at least have the added benefit of not being homophobic prats.”    
  
“You little-” Orion reached for his wand. 

“Ooh I’m terrified.” Albus deadpanned. “You got me now, mate. What’s your next move? You gonna call me a f-” 

Jones grabbed a hold of Albus, shoving him against the wall. Pinned back, he struggled against the much larger boy’s massive grip.

“Nice one.” Albus wheezed. “Really- impressive.” 

“Put him down, Jones!” Orion shouted. “This is my fight.” 

“Guys, stop!” Goyle hissed. “We’re gonna get in trouble! He’s not even worth it.”    


But both boys ignored him. Albus raised his hawthorn wand, preparing to strike with the first hex that came to mind. However Orion was more eager to use his fists. 

“I’m warning you Potter. One more word, and you’re dead.” 

Albus looked up, panting. His next move was something he knew he would regret. 

He spat directly in his face. 

In that moment, Orion and Albus only saw red. 

* * *

Scorpius was gliding through the air, wind against his face as he passed through a sea of puffy clouds. He felt a sense of carefree energy whenever he flew. Thoughts of exams and stress were long behind him, mere specs in his mind. His only thoughts were of Quidditch and staying on his broomstick. Which was a lot easier when Orion wasn’t there for some odd reason. Orion never liked him, loudly proclaiming to Casey that Scorpius wasn’t fit to play. He would subtly distract him, brush against him to make him wobble slightly, missing the snitch by a few inches. It was quite irritating. Thankfully Casey and Rebecca would almost always notice, and immediately tell him off. 

“Malfoy, make your turns sharper!” Casey ordered, swooping in to whack the bludger with her bat. 

Scorpius followed her lead, about to make a sharp turn around one of the hoops, when he heard a shrill whistle from below. He narrowly avoided crashing into Rebecca, before they all landed smoothly on the ground.

Madame Hooch was there, her lips in a thin line. Behind her was the Headmistress, her expression unreadable. Scorpius had a sinking feeling that whatever they were going to tell them, it wasn't good news. 

“Apologies for the interruption, but I will need Malfoy to come with me.” McGonagall stated curtly. 

Casey stepped forward. “Professor, no disrespect, but can this wait? We’re in the middle of practice!” 

“Casey!” Matt hissed.

McGonagall’s eyes narrowed, eyeing Casey coolly, causing the girl to shrink back. “Silence Miss Mallick. This is of utmost importance and Mr. Malfoy is required. Your practice will have to be on hold.” 

“Understood, Headmistress.” Casey said, nodding her head politely, though Scorpius could tell she was not happy with this predicament. 

Scorpius tried to keep up with McGonagall as she strode away from the pitch, as he trotted behind her. She seemed to be in a hurry, and assumed Scorpius would be able to keep up.

“Professor?” He asked once they entered the castle. “What exactly am I needed for? Did something happen? Is my dad in trouble?”   
  
“Yes.” McGonagall removed her spectacles briefly. “I’m afraid Potter was involved in a tussle.” 

“A tussle?” Scorpius repeated, dumbfounded. “You mean like a fight?  _ Albus? _ ” 

“It would seem so.” 

“Is he alright?” Scorpius asked desperately. 

“Both him and Mr. Amarum are recovering in the Hospital Wing. But yes, they should be.” 

“So Orion was involved too.” Scorpius muttered, low enough that McGonagall did not catch it . 

James was already there when they arrived. Scorpius rushed over, panicking. Albus lay in a cot, looking peaceful, almost childlike. His mop of hair was tousled in front of his bruised eyes. His nose looked crooked, and there were patches of dry blood on his cheeks. 

“Is he alive?” He asked desperately. 

“Woah there, Scorpius.” James took hold of Scorpius’ shoulders. “He’ll be fine. He’s just resting. Orion...not so much.” He smirked. 

On the cot beside Albus was a moaning Orion. The boy was covered in disgusting, putrid smelling boils oozing with pus. Scorpius cringed and looked away. 

“Albus never fights. He’s not a fighter.” Scorpius said miserably, glancing back at Albus’ sleeping form. “Even when Yann, Polly and Karl teased him, he never fought back. He’s so...passive. Something must have been said that made him..snap. I should have been there.”

  
“Hey, how could you have known this would have happened?” James said. 

Scorpius crouched by Albus’ beside, watching his chest rise up and down. “I don’t know.” He mumbled. “I still wish I could have helped. What started this?” 

“Dunno.” James shrugged. “Probably Orion acting like a dick and Albus reacted.” 

“I came as soon as I heard!” Lily shrieked, storming inside. One half of her fingers were painted, the other wasn’t. Her abnormally large glasses slid down her nose. “Jamie, what happened?” She asked in a small voice. 

“Our dear brother was involved in a fight.” James explained, fixing her glasses. “But he should be okay.” 

Lily’s shoulders sank. “Poor Al.” 

“I know.” Scorpus said, trying not to think of all the worse case scenarios in his head. 

"Does mum and dad know?" She asked. 

"Minnie owled them." James said. 

Scorpius looked down, his hands trembling. 

“Scorpius?” Lily reached forward to hug him. “Don’t worry, he’ll be alright.” 

“He’s lucky he hasn’t got detention.” James said. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he does.” Scorpius said shortly. "Not that it matters. I'm just glad he's alright." 

Madame Abott appeared, frowning. “Scorpius, can you help me with something?” 

Scorpius was always eager to help her, but something was pulling him back. “But Al- he needs me.”

“We’ll let you know immediately if he wakes up.” James vowed. 

"Absolutely!" Lily chimed, giving a thumbs up. 

He nodded hesitantly. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“You know the Cure for Boils, correct?” 

“Er, yes. It’s a First Year Potion.” Scorpius said, unintentionally sounding a bit snotty. 

“I’m about to floo call St. Mungos. Miss Bowker has a rare case of Dragon Pox.” Madame Abott explained, paperwork flying everywhere. “And that is beyond my expertise. So I need to notify St. Mungos, and her parents. Lord knows Mr and Mrs Bowker have been through enough heartbreak.” Scorpius winced, knowing she was referring to Craig Bowker Jr’s death the year previous. “Which is why I need you.” She pointed to the bubbling cauldron beside Orion’s bedside. “Mr. Amarum needs his potion, otherwise the boils will increase. So, can you?”

“Oh dear.” Scorpius bit his lip, looking at the sickly pale girl who was barely awake. “Of course I will. I’ll get cracking.” 

“Excellent, thank you.” Madame Abott said, as she levitated a gurney with Celeste Bowker on it and disappeared into the fireplace. 

Scorpius finished the potion in a quick amount of time, due to Madame Abott having done the majority of the work. Though he made sure the potion was accurate, his mind was elsewhere. Why had Albus been fighting? Would he truly be able to recover? He hadn’t even noticed Lily entering, since he was so engrossed with his work. She tapped on his shoulder, causing him to jump nearly a mile.

“Lily!” He squeaked, clutching his heart. “You frightened me.” 

“Al’s awake.” She said, then added. “And he’s asking for you.” 

_ That _ got his attention. He almost dropped his wand in the cauldron. 

“He’s awake?!” Scorpius shoved all of the potion ingredients to the side hurriedly. 

“That’s what I said. Hey are you-” 

But he didn’t catch the rest of what she said. He skidded to a halt at Albus’ bedside, eyebrows knitted in concern. He was elated, but also terribly worried. 

To his surprise and relief, Albus looked better than when he last saw him. He was up, chatting and laughing with James while munching on sweets together. His eyes crinkled when he laughed at something James said. Scorpius stood there awkwardly, wondering if he should say something. The last thing he wanted to do was interrupt the brotherly bonding. 

Albus turned his head, beaming ear to ear. “Scorpius!” He croaked. 

Scorpius made his way over to Albus, debating on if he should hug him or not.

“Will it hurt if I hug you?” He asked, cautious.

But Albus didn’t wait. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, ignoring the pain in his joints. When he pulled away, he looked exhausted, but happy. Scorpius blushed. 

“I’ll uh, leave you two.” James said cheekily, making his way out of the room, chuckling to himself.

“Hi.” Scorpius waved shyly. 

“Hi.” Albus echoed. “D’you want to er- sit?” He gestured vaguely. 

“Oh. Um. Yes.” Scorpius took a seat on the bed, examining Albus’ black eye. “You look horrible.” 

Albus laughed lightly. “Thanks Scorp. To be fair, it looks worse than it actually is.” 

“What were you thinking?” He said. “You could have been seriously hurt! I nearly fainted when I heard!” 

Albus winced. “I know. I’m sorry. But if you heard the shit Orion said about you-” 

“It doesn’t matter what he said.” 

“Does it?” Albus glared at him. “I won’t repeat what he said, Scorpius. It’s too horrible to say. Hearing him call you those things, something in me snapped. But I want you to know that he absolutely deserved what he got. And I don’t regret a damn thing.” He sighed. “But I shouldn’t have fought back. Clearly that was a mistake.” 

Scorpius exhaled sharply. “I was worried about you. You should have told a Professor or…” 

“The thing is Scorpius, I would have. But Professors never helped us before, so what would be the point of that?” 

“I suppose you’re right.” 

Albus met Scorpius’ grey eyes. “I always seem to get myself into trouble.” He murmured. 

“You do.” Scorpius chuckled. “It was brave of you, though. I don’t think I could ever stand up to Orion like that. And you’re right, he deserved it. But...I care about you so much. I can’t imagine what I’d do if something happened. You could have been seriously hurt or-”

Albus rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to die. Orion’s not skilled enough to do that. Or smart enough.” He took the other boy’s hand. “But you mean a lot to me too. I mean- of course you know that.” 

“I do.” Scorpius uttered, admiring the handsome golden flecks inside Albus’ emerald eyes. One wouldn't notice such a detail, unless they were close. 

Neither boy knew which one had moved closer first. Both hearts beating at the same time, their lips connected. Scorpius’ own lips were chapped, whereas Albus’ were surprisingly soft. Their fingers curled around each other, sneaking glances whenever they stopped for air, both checking to make sure this wasn’t a figment of their imagination. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’ smaller frame, his whole body tingling with joy. Scorpius had never kissed anyone in his life, but he read books about it. But when kissing Albus, all thoughts were silenced. It was like floating on air almost. He heard about how lighter one felt once they kissed someone they love, he in addition also felt...fluttery. 

“Woah.” Scorpius breathed. 

Once they broke apart, Albus’ eyes widened. “Shit.” 

“Al?” 

“Shit I didn’t mean to-” 

“No it’s okay I’m-”

“I mean that wasn’t suppose to-”

They were fumbling over their words, both panicking slightly. It took a moment to realize Scorpius was now nearly sitting on Albus’ lap. But he didn’t move. 

“Okay...I actually did.” Albus sighed. “Mean to kiss you.”   


“You did? But you said-”   


“I lied.” Albus said. “I know, I know I shouldn’t have but I was scared, Scorpius. And now ...I guess I was…” He turned pink. 

“Eager?” Scorpius quipped, raising an eyebrow. "You know that I have been too."

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”   
  
“How long?” 

“Since last year I suppose.” 

“Woah…” Scorpius’ eyes adorably turned to the size of saucers. “Me too. Well. I thought I liked Rose, but I think I just liked the  _ idea _ of Rose. Truth be told, I’m not sure we’re even a good match.” 

“I guess time traveling brings two people together.”

“Or getting into fights on my behalf.” 

Albus snorted. “Scorpius?” 

“Hm?” 

“I...like you too.” 

Scorpius grinned, overcome with joy. “Me too. I mean- not that I like  _ me _ too. What I meant to say is, I like you too. Otherwise I sound quite narcissistic. Though self love is important!” He booped Albus’ nose. “And after all we’ve been through, I hope it’s not too soon to say I love you. Is it? It’s too soon, right?”   
  
“Scorpius.” 

“I mean, we only just had our first snog. Does this mean we’re dating now? I mean, we've been practically dating at this point. Everyone thinks we are-”

“Scorpius.” 

“Oh goodness, I really hope I’m not an annoying boyfriend. Oh! I just said boyfriend!”    


His last words were silenced when Albus leaned in to kiss him once more. “Let’s just take it one day at a time, yeah? But for the record...I love you too.” 

* * *

The following week, more members joined the LGBT club. It was thriving more than Rose or Scorpius had ever expected. Even the days where fewer members showed up, and they just chatted about random things or vented about their struggles was special. 

One particular evening, the group was in a circle as normal. Rose was discussing the new gender neutral bathrooms that would be implemented after Christmas. Though her voice was drowned out, as several students were buzzing with excitement. 

“Alright- alright, I know we’re excited but if I can just finish this statement before-” The door of the Charms classroom creaked open. Rose groaned. “Ugh. What now?” 

Shuffling his feet, looking nervous with his big doe eyes was Albus Potter. He glanced around. “Sorry. This is the LGBT club right?” 

Scorpius nodded. “Hi Albus. Come join the circle!” 

Albus slowly made his way to the circle. “Hi, my name’s Albus. My pronouns are he/him. And…” He gave Scorpius a warm smile, then addressed the group confidently. “I’m gay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done! Technically the main story is finished, but I've got a tiny epilogue prepared. :D 
> 
> This week is super busy- I've got a class with THE James Snyder :O Also I'm preparing to move, so let's hope I get the final chapter done before then. Till next time!


	6. Epilogue

_Several Years Later..._

"And that," Albus finished, tucking in his daughters in their muggle race car beds. "Is how your papa and I discovered we loved each other."

"Awww..." Tori sat up, beaming. "That was the sweetest story on the entire planet!" 

"Bleck! And the mushiest." Flora gagged. "There was too much kissing."

"I seem to recall there was a lot more kissing." Scorpius quipped from the doorway, cradling their infant son Leo in his arms.

"Papa!" Flora and Tori chimed.

"Scorpius, come here." He chuckled, as Scorpius took a seat on Tori's side. "Our dear Florabug seems less than pleased with my storytelling abilities." Albus ruffled his younger daughter's dark curls. 

"Now I thought your daddy's story was extremely well done." Scorpius said. 

"No, s' not that!" She protested. "I just think there was too much lovey dovey stuff. So maybe you can describe more of your fight with that meanie next time!" 

"I'll keep that in mind." Albus kissed Scorpius' cheek, then tickled Leo's tummy. 

"Dah." Leo mumbled, tugging at Albus' hair. 

"Can you tell us about your wedding next, daddy?" Tori asked eagerly. "The one where Grandfather nearly got into a fight with Grandpa Harry over the decorations." 

"Not tonight, Astoria." Albus said, kissing her temple. "It's bedtime, and tomorrow is a big day. We're going to Kings Cross to say goodbye to your cousins." 

Both girls groaned. 

"Don't you want to be well rested when you wish Jasmine and Henry good luck?" Scorpius asked. 

"Ooh, I do!" Tori said. "I just don't want to sleep." 

"I'm not even tired." Flora yawned loudly, already resting on her pillow, eyes fluttering closed. 

"Me...neither..." Tori rubbed her eyes. 

Albus and Scorpius shared an amused look, watching as their daughters started snoring softly. Even little Leo dozed off against Scorpius' chest. 

"All the kids asleep that fast? Score one for parenting." Albus whispered. " _Nox._ " His wand flickered off. 

Scorpius yawned. “Indeed.” 

"You should sleep too." Albus said. "You had a long day, love." He took Leo in his arms. "I'll put the baby bear in his crib, don't you worry." 

"Perhaps I should." He nodded sleepily. "Thanks, love." 

"Merlin knows how hard you work. I'll join you in a bit. I'd like to finish this report on the endangered Moon Calves." 

"You do that." He glanced back at their sleeping daughters, then kissed his husband. "Goodnight Al."

Albus grinned. "Night Scorp."  
  
---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, it's over. I actually finished a fic! I thought it needed a bittersweet ending since right now I'm feeling super bittersweet. I'm going to college in 10 days, so I won't have time to write as much. I'm glad I finished before I left! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me, specifically Julia for reading through most of the chapters beforehand. But also to everyone who read, commented and gave kudos. <3


End file.
